


Diane The Ronin Slayer

by IAmMattis



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Badass, Comic Book References, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hostile takedown, Light Angst, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07, Time Travel, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: She's gotta get back, back to the past. She is Diane Lehane, the Ronin Slayer.
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 73
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Being the property of their respective copyright holders, the tv show, its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Back To The Past_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the show or the characters. They belong to their respective owners, I only own the original characters and my story plot._ **

* * *

The world is a fucking mess. that would be the statement that everyone that is still around in this time period would agree. They all thought when the Scooby gang and the newly awakened slayers survived the battle of the Hellmouth in 2003 that things was just starting to look up for them when in reality it hadn't, it was just the signs of things to come.

They underwent some really difficult times Post Sunnydale. The Twilight Crisis, the death of Rupert Giles, the end of Magic and so on. These events had left a huge mark in their lives. Dawn had nearly faded out of existence because of the spell the monks had done, Buffy was dealing with the consequences of destroying the Seed of Wonder in a fit of grief, the inevitable disbandment of Slayer Organization following the end of magic, her new status quo as persona non grata amongst her Slayer sisters that had lost their faith in her. Angel's recovery from his catatonic state following the deaths of many slayers on his hands including Giles's with the help of Faith. Xander's failed alliance with Simone Doffler, a rogue slayer who used guns instead of stakes and swords and Severin, a vengeful vampire hunter who had the ability to absorb energy of mystical beings such as slayers, vampires and demons alike. He had lost his beloved Clare who became a zompire, a dangerous species following the Loss of magic who only acts on animal instincts and its soul purpose was to kill. He was attempting to rewrite history by going back to the past to rewrite history unaware of that could fracture reality all together. In the end though, he used his absorbing power to mature the newly planted Seed of Wonder, giving his life in penance.

However as Sun Tzu once wrote in the highly acclaimed Art of War, appear weak when you are strong and appear strong when you are weak. The First had returned to this realm of using the orb to release the army of darkness, the Old Ones that once had been banished long ago had returned to this universe and soon enough the heroes started to fall one by one. Buffy and Angel were the first to go. Soon was Spike, Dawn, Gunn, Xander and Faith. Hope seems to be lost.

But is the future really set or can it be changed for the better?

_**XXXXXX** _

**San Francisco, 2043.**

The sky that were once blue and white had now become red and black. Buildings that stood high and mighty had now been torn down and is in rubbles. People are hiding in various places like warehouse fear if they get caught by the demons and vampires or one of old one's minions. That's how fucked up the world was. It isn't what it once was.

Diane was driving down the road in San Fran heading to her grandfather's apartment downtown in her father's old muscle car, a grim look on face and her chocolate brown eyes were the ones of a veteran soldier that had been into many fucking battles and witness too many fucking deaths on the field.

Diane Angela Lehane was one of the last remaining slayers, known to demons and humans alike as the Ronin Slayer. A slayer without a watcher, with no reason to live. The road to her earning the nickname was tragic. Losing her mother at the tender age of 16 to being forced to stake her six year old son who had been turned into a vampire at 28. She had lost her comrades time and time again which eventually led to her isolating herself from anyone as a result. But now at after getting a call from her long time friend Luanne Tara Rosenberg about something that could save the world. Being the realist that she was, a trait that no doubt she earned from her father, she was bit skeptic about it. That had to be some kind of trick.

Those thoughts still plagued her 30 year old mind as she pulled up in front of the apartment building where her grandpa lives and got out of the car grabbing the duffel bag that contained her personal belongings including her trusted katana the Yamato she got from her father, 45. fully automatic handgun and several pictures of her ma and family from the back seat before closing the car door. Assessing the building, it looked it had seen better days but it isn't much of a surprise really. She entered the building going up the stairs to the third floor where apartment 307 was. She knocked on the door three times.

"Password!" a stern female voice demanded, it took a moment or two for Diane to register the before biting back a groan.

"Come on, don't make me say it." she pleaded,

"Password."

She sighed in resignation, she really didn't wanna say it because really it's a ridiculous password. "I can't believe i'm doin' this." After a moment or two of debating whether or not should she say it, she reluctantly said the password.

 _"The Scoobies"Â_ Scoobies was the name of the gang her aunts and uncles were in during the days of Sunnyhell as her Ma called it. She waited a moment for the door to open as she heard key chain being removed and deadbolts being unlocked before the door opened wide for her. "Every fucking time, I swear." She grumbled entering the apartment and her mood changed from bitter to gleeful in matter of seconds. If you exclude the number of remaining slayers that were in the apartment, She was amazed by the interior. It was if it hadn't changed much since she first came here when she was 5, there were books everywhere. Her Grandfather loved books and whenever she would ask him about what kind of book he's reading, he would often read it out loud to her and clarify some of the words she didn't understand. She spotted him at the door to the bathroom obviously waiting.

"Grandpa G." She took a good look at her grandfather Rupert Giles. he looked exactly the same before the Twilight possessed Angel snapped his neck, short black hair that started to turn grey. The glasses, tweed shirt and pants. He hadn't changed much physically but that was to be expected. After all, the spell that brought him back from the dead, had made him teen again back then. "How you're doin'?"

"Well, all things considered, I'm doing quite well, physically." He answered pushing his glasses back in place as he welcomed her granddaughter. "You?"

"I'm five by five."

"No you're not and if you're anything like your mother, you only say it when you hide your feelings."

She chuckled, her grandfather may be a typical book worm in nature but he's very observant. "You know me too damn well, G. there's only so much shit you can take."

"That's an assessment I quite agree with." He took off his glasses and began cleaning them, a habit that concurs when he's worried or just plain annoyed. However in this case he's just worn out or tired. he put his glasses back in place. "I've just been informed that the Scotland stronghold has been overrun just over an hour ago."

She didn't like that bad news one bit. The Scotland stronghold was originally the Slayer Organization's HQ back when the organization after Sunnydale became a crater 40 years ago. If that happened, then it's a big blow to them. "Fuck, that's the fourth one this month. the number of white hats are decreasin' fast."

"Indeed. As much as I'd love our discussion to continue, I'm afraid we don't have much time." Giles urged the Ronin Slayer to follow him to the living room where they saw a redheaded female in a lotus position with her legs crossed, both of her feet were placed on the opposite thighs, her eyes were closed in deep concentration. She was in a meditate state when Giles cleared his throat to get her attention.

Opening her eyes, she stood up and stretched her arms out. she turned around and was immediately overjoyed by the sight of Diane Lehane.  
"You're here." Luanne squealed as she ran towards Diane giving her a bearhug. Being thrown off guard a moment or two, she returned the favor but she was very careful of not letting her bag slip out of her hand.

"How ya been Lu?" Luanne was very much like her mother Willow Rosenberg, physically and mentally. she had her green eyes, the red hair and most of her sweet personality but she can be be very intimating like her mother was. She's one of the most powerful witches on the planet second best after Aunt Red. Unlike her mother who learned magic by herself back in high school, she had been taught with her grandfather and the said mother to control the usual urges that comes with magic. It can be very dangerous.

Letting go of her childhood friend, she gave the mother of her late godson a honest answer. "Never been better. But there's only so much you can read about demonic activity 24/7 from good ol' Grampa without having your brain explode. Metaphorically." She added quickly when Giles's eyebrows shot up, she forgets sometimes that Giles had lived on the Hellmouth long enough to take things literary.

Relieved at the clarification somewhat, Giles seemed to be confused by the statement. "If I recall you seemed to be very fascinated by what books I've obtained through the years from my work a watcher. Like your mother was. "

"Yeah, when i was six." She retorted, giving her grandfather a dubious look. Then she smiled smugly as she remembered something else from her childhood. "Besides I had to make a bargain if I were to endure the endless hours of learning demonology."

Suppressing a shiver, Giles lividly remembered justin Bieber and One direction that produced some of the worst songs he'd ever heard. What the kind of song is namedÂ _Baby_? Children these days. "Oh God I certainly remember that. I've had the horrors to endure some of the tasteless songs i've ever heard. I very much prefer Beethoven personally."

"Like you prefer Passions?"

His cheeks flushed at the mention of the highly acclaimed soap opera as he tried to make up a valid excuse but couldn't find one. "I'd rather watch a bloody episode of Doctor Who than that dreadful excuse of a show." He said rather indignantly

"Oh come on, I would catch you every friday five pm with Uncle Spike watching what's going on in the world..."

As much as she enjoyed the lovely talk between her long friend and her grandfather not by blood, there was pressing issues at hand. Diane had to play the peacemaker seeing that Grandpa was on the verge of making a wholehearted rant that would go on and on about how America have no taste in television. "Alright alright, break it up you two. You can banter later but we got others issues at hand. Gimme the short version."

Feeling grateful for the change of subject and the timely interruption, the former Watcher took the initiative of explaining the reason why they called her. This could be their last chance. "Yes, uh, it was when the First Evil's campaign of eradicating the slayer line and the watchers had just taken place in 2002. it was merely a year after your aunt Buffy had been resurrected from the dead through the use of powerful dark magicks."

"And thus ignited Aunt Red's addiction." Diane deduced, she knew all too well about one of the darkest times in the Scooby gang history. It happened 5 months after Buffy died sacrificing her life for Aunt Dawn to prevent a inter-dimensional portal from opening a hell dimension. Aunt Red was under the belief that Buffy's soul was trapped in Hell dimension when in truth Aunt B was in Heaven. She performed a very dangerous resurrection spell, ripping her long time friend out of her paradise and her downfall started soon after.

She became addicted to dark magic and it'd gotten so bad that Tara ended their relationship after discovering that Willow had used spells to erase certain memories of her expressing concern regarding her continued use of magic to everything, the breaking point was when Aunt Red had just turned things around after a minor accident with Aunt Dawn which made her go cold turkey on magic and worked every hard to mend the broken relationship between her and Tara, a deranged psychopath named Warren Mears burst into scene, hellbent on killing Aunt B for ruining his plan of pulling a heist. He shot three times, one bullet hit Buffy in the chest and another hit Tara in the heart. She died instantly.

And therefore Dark Willow had awakened, leaving a road of destruction and Mears being flayed. And by flayed, Warren had his entire skin ripped off his body alive. She nearly ended the world after that but Diane's Uncle Xander of all people stopped it by a few kind words. Even though she had come to terms with former lover's death and gotten better of controlling her magic, she still carries the guilt of what she had done that day. Diane believes that's what Willow had a understanding of what Faith had gone through when she accidentally killed Deputy Mayor Finch in 1999 which led to her going to the dark side.

As for Aunt B, she told her personally she was suffering from depression, struggling to fit right back into the world she once left. She once said to her Uncle spike, that everything she felt, touched, felt like she was in hell. She was going through one moment and another knowing what she had lost. Uncle Spike on other hand told the brunette slayer in a way that was more bold. ( _"Your Aunt Slayer's depression was a lot like Bynes chick from Nickelodeon after another bender. You can thank your bloody Aunt Red for that."_ ) It took nearly a year for to recover from the trauma of being ripped out of paradise but every now and then she would get reminiscent about where she was at the time. In fact, it took years for her to come terms with it.

Her Ma of course wasn't there, considering that she was still serving time in prison, thank God.

"Bingo. Just as everything was returning to normal," Luanne continued where the former Sunnydale high librarian left off. The brunette slayer raised a eyebrow as if to sayÂ _"Really? Normal?"_ Â and that made Luanne correct her earlier statement. "Normalish after Mom returned from Magic Rehab, that's when The First comes into play."

"I know the story." Diane had heard about the war with the first and it's conclusion from her mother and others. Her redheaded Wiccan aunt performed a very powerful spell to turn every potential into slayers before the Battle of Hellmouth had started. But she knew there was something more to it than that. "Aunt Red used the scythe to activate all the slayers global. but I don't see the plot twist."

"Before The Battle of the Hellmouth commenced in May of 2003, one of the First's high priests had installed a contingency plan." Giles revealed, "They recovered an ancient artifact that has existed since the dawn of time. Uh, Luanne, would you be so kind to get the file from the cabinet? It's in my office" Luanne obeyed and walked over to Giles office which was located near the kitchen. She opened the cabinet that was nearby Giles desk, skimming through some folders before finding the right one. She exited the office and handed it over to Giles.

"Thank you." Giles opened the folder to give Diane a picture of what appears to be a golden orb that lights up the entire room. There was a inverted pentagram in the middle of the orb that had a goat in it. Diane didn't think much of it, seeing that it could be a cheap pentagram but what had her interest peaked was the heading on the top of the picture.

"The Orb of Danzalthar. What does this orb do?" she questioned,

"It was created by Maloker, the Old One that sired the first vampires before he'd been banished off this realm of existence by the First Slayer." Giles explained, using his extensive knowledge of what he has learned about the Orb in his training at the Council. For a long time he'd thought it to be myth, an old wives tale until the resurgence of the Old Ones just one year ago thanks to the orb of Danzalthar. Everything went to hell as one would say.

"It serves as a portable Hellmouth with a few notable differences, it can create multiple realities, as well as influencing the humanity to embrace their darker impulses and if it is done properly, it can open every Hellmouth in the world." Giles shook his head remembering the devastating effects that came with it. "Everywhere it went, Death was sure to follow. Just days before the Hellmouth battle had started, the priest had given the orb to a law firm that has many connections to the demon society and several dimensions. A firm that your mother knows quite intimately."

She sighed knowing what her Gramps was referring to. It was the turning point in her mother's life. "Wolfram and Hart." It was shortly after her mother had woken up from the coma following the fatal stab wound from her Aunt B the day before of graduation at Sunnydale High 99. She was mad at the world when she discovered that the Mayor Wilkins was dead, Angel and Buffy had broken up so she lashed out at the world by kidnapping Aunt B's mother by treating her life. and when things didn't go so well, basically getting her ass kicked and swapped bodies with Aunt B that resulted in her committing consensual rape with B's then new boyfriend Riley,Â _(Not her finest hour, her Ma said)_.

Her Ma fled to Los Angeles out of complete guilt when everything was starting to come down on her but not before Wolfram and Hart got the wind of her recent activity in the City of AngelsÂ _(Assault on a pimp so did not count according to her Ma._ ). She was hired by them to kill Angel which included in kidnapping and torturing Wesley Pryce and Angel came to the rescue. A huge brawl erupted between the rouge slayer and the vampire with the face of an angel but ever the experienced one, Angel realized what her Ma's true intentions were. she wanted to end her life by his hands because she could not stand the guilt of her past and recent actions. So he refused and that led to her breaking down in front of him. she turned herself in to the police but not before encountering a enraged Buffy and the watcher's Council. Thankfully the crisis was averted before it could get worse until the First had launched its personal war towards her aunt B and her Ma.

Diane believes that was why her middle name was Angela. To honor the ensouled vampire for making her see the error of her ways and helping her earning her redemption.

"So you're sayin' that you want me to go back to 2002 where the biggest big bad makes his move on Aunt B, Ma and others? You do realize what you're askin' me to do?"

Giles simply nodded, he'd suspected some doubt expressed from the Ronin Slayer before Luanne made the call. After all, time travel is a very tricky business. One mistake, one slight mishap in the past can make the future worse if that's possible. "I am very aware of the risks that comes with time travel but we have taken every precautions necessary for this spell. We are out of options here."

Glancing at the mentioned redhead, Diane couldn't help but wonder about her best friend. they'd bonded from a very young age because their mothers had a mutual understanding of one and other's actions, even though their respective mothers has killed for very different reason. "Lu will you be with me for the ride because i'm gonna need my favorite redhead for this?"

Luanne shook her head, she would love nothing more than to see her mama again but this specific spell is a very powerful one and can leave a huge trace for those who practice in the dark arts and are followers of the Old Ones. they can simply make a tracking spell to find their location. She'll be in the past later but in a different location far from San Fran. "As much as I'll love to, I can't. When we perform this spell, it'll leave a huge trace for the Big Bads minions to track us down."

"But you'll be with me there right Red Junior?"

"Darn tootin'." she smiled using her mothers catchphrase.

Acknowledging the answer with a nod, Diane thought to herself at least she won't be alone in this. Just like old times before the... pushing the raw pain that threatened to resurface aside, she felt somewhat content with the second generation Wiccan's answer, but she still has some questions that has to be answered before she leaves.

"So when I do this Marty McFly spell to travel back in time, God knows where then what?" She asked, adjusting her duffel bag that was over her shoulder.

"You must travel to Sunnydale and find Buffy and the others." Giles told her. "Convince them of all of this."

"Won't you be there Gramps?" She inquired, Giles sighed while taking off his glasses as he cleaned his glasses once more. He couldn't help but remembering his past failures in helping Willow to control her magic and be a support for Buffy when she was resurrected. All because of a selfish decision he made before Christmas in 2001. He thought that he was doing the right by helping them be more independent but having to think back now considering Buffy's trauma of having to wake up in coffin after being ripped out of heaven, Willow's growing addiction... it was a regrettable decision. But this was not the time to dwell on it now.

"I was still in England trying to get in contact with my old colleagues that had seemingly disappeared only for me to discover they'd all been killed by Harbingers along with their assigned potential slayers." Giles said grimly, the remembrance of finding his one time friend Robson lying in his apartment in the pool of his own blood with his assigned potential dead with her face cut off was gruesome. It still haunted him to this day. Pushing that particular memory aside, he continued while putting his glasses back on. "Diane, you'll have to be what your mother and I once were for you. A mentor. Lead us, guide us. We hadn't faced anything of this magnitude before back then. You'll have to be incredibly patient with us."

She scoffed incredulously but didn't object to his advice/request. It's a big request to live up to. "Gramp G. I don't know if you noticed by now but patience ain't exactly my strong suit." She reminded.

"You'll need Angel and his AI team as well." Luanne cut in, adding her two cents.

"What?" The Ronin Slayer inquired, a confused frown on her face. Why would she need her uncle Angel for this?

"During the First's rise to power, Angel and others were occupied with a rogue goddess that were once a member of PTB, it called itself Jasmine. She tried to bring peace through violence and manipulation by using two of the team's members in achieving her goals."

"Cordelia." She furrowed her eyebrows as if recalling something she was told once when she was a teenager. "Wait, wasn't when Jas decided to use Uncle Connor and Aunt Cor to screw each other like a pair of Duracell bunnies so she can be born?"

"Unfortunately" Giles confirmed, slightly disturbed by the inappropriate but accurate description of the event. "Even though they eventually stopped this Jasmine entity, the effects of that particular event were so catastrophic that Angel and others were starting to question themselves if they did the right thing by ending world peace. Wolfram and Hart took full advantage of that and offered him control over the LA Branch and what made him to sign the contract was when his son Connor had attempted to kill himself and Cordelia who was still comatose at the time by rigging a set of explosives at a local shop in L.A. Angel agreed with the provision that Connor's memories were to be altered with the new ones of a new family."

"So not only you want me to stop the biggest big bad in the universe but you also want me to stop my uncle Angel and his team from signing a deal with Evil Inc all at once?" She realized, Giles could only nod yes at the statement/question.

"Yes. And you must stop Jasmine from ever surface to this realm by any means necessary."

She sighed shaking her head at the implicated request. Things are about to get very interesting when she gets there. That's for certain. But, as her mother once told her when Diane was 14, a year before she was called.Â _"Sometimes when we are in shitty situations, you gotta make the best of 'em and hopefully somethin' good comes out of it."_

"Great no pressure." She muttered then put on a resolve face to hide her worry. There was plenty of time to do it later. "Alright, ramblers let's get ramblin'."

Luanne quickly went back to her grandfathers office to gather the ingredients needed for the spell. It was time.

_**XXXXXX** _

"Remember repeat these words three times in latin." Giles instructed, giving a piece of paper to her. Diane took a good look examining the words carefully. Good thing she had studied the language when she was little. She took her position before reading the incantation.

" _exaudi verba mea audi verba rithimus_

_Cape in spem meam._

_dimittite me, ut ubi te inveniam I._

_pro tempore velim."_

As she repeated the words two times while reading from the piece of a blue portal appeared in front of her, Giles and Luanne in the living room. This was it. This was the gateway back to 2002. Before the shit hit the van. She would get to see her whole family again in a long time. Her mother. her aunts and uncles. all those thoughts brought out mixed emotions in her but she barley pushed them away. Looking back at what remains of her family, Diane remembered that Luanne will be there in the past with her soon so she uttered a few words to her favorite redhead.

"See on the other side Lu." She stepped inside time portal and felt her entire being dragged into the portal going back in time to where it all began.

_**XXXXXX** _

**Nighttime**

**Outskirts of Sunnydale**

**August 3 2002.**

"Oomph!" she came out of the time portal or rather fell out of it face first on the ground. After regaining her bearings, she got up and quickly checked her bag to see if the belongings were still there and to her relief it was. She looked up to see the sky and discovered that she could actually see the stars and the Moon. She really was back in time.

"Well, let's see if i made it to the right year." Diane said to herself as she pulled out her IPhone 8 from her jack pocket to check out the date and the year on the screen. "August 3 2002. Just made it in time for school start."

When she entered the Californian small town, she was stunned by how nice and welcoming people were to each other and how normal it seemed to be but of course that can't be said for the demons and vampire that lives here. It was an all you can eat buffet and the perfect hunting ground for vamps. That and the amount of dark energy emitting underneath Sunnydale was making her slayer senses tingling and the said dark energy was attracting a lot of demons. " _Ma wasn't kiddin' about this town being Sunnyhell. this is like a fuckin' paradise for the Demons and vamps alike_."

She contemplated of living in a motel room but then she realized that wouldn't be a option. Vampires can enter motels at will because they didn't need a invitation. So she opted to head to the mansion at the Crawford street which was way better in terms of quality and the amount of room that were plenty. She wondered why her Ma and others didn't go there in the first place when the number of potentials that were living in 1630 Revello Drive house increased.

 _"Because they were fuckin' idiots that's how."_ Ignoring the little devil on the shoulder, she headed to Crawford Street Mansion and once she got there , she was widely impressed by the design of it.

"Nice digs." She commented looking around the mansion as she entered the place by picking the locks on the front door quite easily _Â (A skill she earned from her Anti Mary Sue days when she was a teenager)Â_ and she didn't need an architect to tell her that this place was huge.

"So this is where Ma was chained up in her first year here." Vivid images of her being chained as came to mind and she shuddered dramatically. "Scratch that, I don't wanna know about Ma's sex life."

Taking a last look at the mansion, she knew that this was the perfect place to set up shop in preparation for the war that's about to come. "Let's get to work."

_**XXXXXX** _

**So that was it. The first chapter. this was to set up the story because believe me, we are in for a bumpy ride. The story is inspired by some stories i've read on fanfiction and some movies I've seen.**

**Just to clarify things, Luanne and Diane are not together. they're just best of friends, nothing more.**

**Translation of words in the time traveling spell:**

**hear these words hear my rhyme**

**heed the hope within my mind.**

**send me back to where i'll find**

**what i wish in place and time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**January 7 2003.**

If anyone had the told the first that he was about to be extinguish the slayer a little earlier than intended, it would've scoffed at the ludcrious prediction but now with what it knows about the future and the outcome, it was relishing in its upcoming victory.

"I find this turn of events somewhat ironic. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gained knowledge of my fate in the future but now... I know how to prevent it. I have an army and I will take great pleasure of you stubborn, annoying wretches watching the world _burn_." The First proclaimed to the Scooby gang along with the potentials that were surrounded by a group of Turok Han and demons at its disposal. They were defeated. "Any last words?"

Buffy looked up with one last defiant glare. "Go to hell."

"Ok. But you'll beat me there." The First taunted the blonde, cockily as it turned tot his army. "Dispose of them." 

No sooner than he gave out the command, A streaming blue ball of light came down from the sky and landed down. It was Luanne who clapped her hands together fiercely creating a barrier shield to protect the group including her mother from harm. 

"The buffet is closed for tonight, Boys." Luanne smirked confidently hearing a motor roar heading their way. She knew what that was. "Come back next week."

Then arrived the main event for the evening, Diane Angela Lehane in all her glory as she burst through the entrance of the construction site in her motorcycle called the Calvary. She flipped over some barriers holding both handles as she split the bike in two as a dual buzzsaws. Then she tore through the demons like a like hot knife through butter, pressing down the buzzsaws through their thick skin. The Turok Hans growled as they retreated backwards. Diane took out as many as she could before tossing them up in the air drawing out her katana called the Yamato from her hip holster, it was forged by an Old One. She then sliced and diced her through the Turok Hans like Swiss cheese, taking them all out in seconds. She jumped over the last Turok Han, landing behind it as she cut the uber vamp in two, diagonally. Its spilt in two halves slowly, before becoming ashes. She caught the twin buzzsaws uniting them into the Calvary once more.

The Scooby gang and the Potentials had their jaws dropped of the massacre before them. How easily she ripped them to shreds without breaking a sweat. "Who the hell was that?" Kennedy asked.

Luanne smiled at the informal question. "That... Is Diane."

Diane Lehane, The Ronin Slayer turned around and looked at the potentials briefly before glancing at Buffy who looked at her as if she knew her from somewhere.

XXXX 

**Sunnydale Cemetery.**

**August 7 2002**

Cemetery, the place of the dead and rebirth of newly turned vampires. The perfect breeding ground for slayer and hunters alike. it's an all you can kill buffet on the Hellmouth.

Diane was strolling through the land of the undead with her hand gun loaded with wooden bullets, on her right hand. Her ninjato on her left. Her slayer sense began to tingle, alerting her of the upcoming danger that was upon her. And she relished it. It's in the slayer's nature. To fight the vampires, demons and rogue witches.

She heard growling and she turned to see three vampires standing in front of her with puzzled looks as if they were shocked by her appearance.

"Another Slayer? Impossible."

Diane simply shrugged. "Possible. And unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale."

Before he had time to process what she just said, she quick fired three rounds of wooden bullets straight into their unbeaten hearts. The trio of vampire soon turned into dust. Diane whistled nonchalantly as she headed to the exit of the cemetery satisfied with her work for the evening.

"Vampires are so easier to kill in this timeline."

XXXX

**August 8 2002**

_Buffy was standing in the middle of the a room with dim lights, the mood was tense. She saw a tall brunette across the room with her back turned against the blonde slayer._

_"As I stare at the belly of the beast. I carry no Fear." The brunette said, turning to face Buffy. "When Hell was swallowing me whole from beneath, I shed no tear."_

Buffy gasped as she woke up in her bedroom. That was a really weird dream.

XXXX

**August 9 2002**

**Crawford Mansion.**

Diane was eating pizza in the kitchen of her uncle Angel's mansion when she heard the front door open. The brunette didn't even look up to see Luanne entering the kitchen.

"About time you showed up Lu." Diane said muffled to the second generation Wiccan who had a look of disapproval when she saw how the messy the kitchen table was. Diane noticed it. "What?"

Luanne sighed as she took a seat across her childhood friend and took a slice of pizza. "So how was the trip?" Diane asked her, wiping her hands off on her pants.  
"Eh, nothing I couldn't handle." Luanne replied shrugging with one shoulder. "Although, we had some difficulties." 

The Ronin Slayer hummed She figured that Red would say something like that. Their Future is hell, literary. "So nothing unusual then." 

Luanne nodded a yes. "Right. So what's the plan on meeting our family's past selves?"  
  
Diane grinned.

XXXX

**August 12 2002**

**"First, we do a little scouting. To get lay on the land sorta to speak. Know their routines, etc, etc."**

Diane and Luanne were in a small car doing a stake out. Watching Aunt B, D and Uncle Xand doing a night patrol in a cemetery near school. They were teaching the young Summer the ropes on how to locate vampires and kill them quickly before they could lay a hand on her.

Noting that Luanne's mom wasn't with them, Diane could only comfort her sister in all but blood by putting her hand on her shoulder. She will see her mom soon enough. But not yet.

XXXX

The girls from the future were walking down the hallway of the newly renovated Sunnydale High School or the High School from Hell as their parents named it and they were starring to see why. Both Luanne and Diane sensed the immense dark energy emitting from the mouth of Hell. That and it was creepy as fuck.

"Oh Goddess. It's like walking into the depths of hell. Well not exactly hell but..." Luanne trailed off, feeling incredibly disturbed.

The brunette slayer couldn't help but agree with her. "You said it, Red Jr." Diane replied.

XXXX

**August 15 2002**

**Los Angeles**

Diane and Luanne were watching Connor, Gunn and Fred taking on a group of Grappler Demons in action from a rooftop of a building in the City of Angels. They weren't the smartest of demons but they can put up a good fight. Cordy was still missing and Angel was also in that category as well. 

"I gotta say, Lu. Uncle C is no slouch." Diane commented.

"Agreed."

XXXX  
  
Diane stared at the building of Wolfram and Hart with furious hatred. The Law firm that has a hand in pretty much anything brought nothing but bad luck to anyone who wanted to be associated with them. She will bring them down one way or another.

XXXX

**"But what about Uncle Angel? You know he's sleeping with the fishes, right?"**

**"Don't worry, Lu. I was just getting to that part."**

Diane whistled as a crane was bringing up the coffin that the vampire Pl was napping in at the ocean and dropped it on the boat they borrowed. Having completed that task at hand, Luanne joined her sister in all but blood and they both stared at the coffin's state after being in the bottom of the deep ocean for quite some time. "Goddamn. Talk about getting the raw end of the deal." Diane muttered.

Luanne rolled her eyes at the fish pun in slight amusement. "Come on, Di. It's time for our prisoner to receive her punishment."

Diane nodded as she went down the hatch to pick up their prisoner who was all tied up and stuffed in a body bag downstair. She went back up carrying the prisoner who was no other than Justine Cooper, the woman who was complicit in Angel's disappearance. She was very helpful after having been persuaded by the girls who to give up where Angel was.   
Diane tossed the body bag down and opened it to see Justine cursing at them but it was muffled by the mouth piece she was forced to have.

"I kinda feel sorry for her, ya know." Diane admitted, Luanne looked at the brunette expressing surprise towards her. "I mean losing her sister to vamps. I would've reacted the same if I was in her shoes."

"True." Luanne conceded, seeing her point. Her parents had been in that position which was why they were closer while raising their daughters togethers. As friends, nothing more. "But it's no excuse for what she did though. she willingly agreed to be an accomplice."

"Yep. And that..." Diane drew out her gun and aimed at Justine's chest. "Is unforgivable." She shot Justine in the heart, blood poured out of the open wound on her chest after Justine was killed.

XXXX

Wesley Wyndam Price was just about to go sleep in his bedroom after a rough day dealing with Tai Demons when he heard a knock on the apartment door.  
Curious, He went to get a gun from a shelf and slowly opened the door ready for any surprise, only to have his jaw dropped when he saw a coffin in the middle of the hallway with a note attached to it.

_"One raw vampire with a soul. You're welcome. Di and Lu."_

XXXX

**Sunnydale**

"What about your mother?" Luanne asked her sitting across her in the kitchen at the Mansion as they were making plans to save the future. "Shouldn't we help her break out of prison or something?"

Diane smirked. She thought that the Wiccan would've asked her sooner or later. "Why did you think I went to LA next after seeing the Scoobies?" She took out a paper and showed it to Luanne. The Wiccan's eyes nearly bulged out it's socket. A full pardon paper for one Faith Lehane.

"How did you get that?" Luanne asked her, dreading the answer. 

Diane shrugged nonchalantly leaning back into her chair. "I have my ways." 

**XXXX**

**Los Angeles**

**August 14 2002.**

**Governor Micah Ravelli had just signed on the dotted line granting a full pardon for Diane's mother in his office. He had to or otherwise a positive pregnancy test and a picture of him and his mistress was sent to his wife of 30 years.**

**"There. I did it." He said handing the document to Diane hastily. She took it and inspected it briefly before folding it and placed it in her jack pocket.**

**"Thank you Mike. I appreciate your cooperation." Diane smiled mockingly as she went to the door.  
**

**"Wait, about the deal?" Micah reminded her of the deal if he were to sigh the dotted line, she wouldn't tell Miranda about his mistress's pregnancy.**

**Diane pretended to think about the deal. She was never going to keep her part of the deal. "Sorry. Girls before cheaters."**

**XXXX**

Luanne could only shake her head with a smile. Why wasn't she surprised? Although she would've done the same if she was in Diane's position. They abhorred cheaters. "Alright now that we covered that part, how you're feeling?"

"About what?" Diane inquired confused by the question.

"Meeting your mom. I mean it must be riveting or exciting. I mean, meeting your mom and helping her earn her redemption that... " Luanne rambled before realizing it and she stopped herself. "Sorry."

"It's ok, Lu. To be honest, I'm excited too." Diane reassured her. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't also scared of that moment. Everyday she dreamt of being reunited with her mother. She hoped that she wouldn't screw up. Her mind drifted to the day she lost her at just 16. It felt like yesterday to her.

-

 **2028**

**San** **Francisco**

_Diane was hiding under the bed in her room when Faith burst through the door to her room frantically looking for her daughter. The heat of the fire surrounding the house turned her room by several degrees highlighting the severity of the situation they were in. Demons were attacking their home._

_"Di! Where are you!" Faith shouted looking around the room. Diane crawled out and met up with her mother who was more than relieved to see her daughter alive. "Thank god."_

_"What's going on, Ma!" Diane asked her wanting to know right away._

_Faith shook her head. "No time. I need you to hide in the closet! Now!" She grabbed her daughter by the arm dragging her to the closet._

_"I need to find your dad! Whatever you do, you do not leave the closet!" Faith told her. "I know this is hard but you must listen to me! Be a good girl! OK!"_

_Faith sighed. "If I don't return, I want you to go and live with Aunt B, Uncle Xan and Aunt Will. Have a nice normal life. Be good to them ok?" Diane nodded unsure what to say as Faith closed the door to the closet but not before kissing her daughter on the forehead and headed down stairs._

XXXX

**2002**

**Sunnydale**

Diane sighed thinking about that day where everything went to hell. The worst part about it was by the time her mother found Diane's father, he was already dead. The bastards that attacked their house were waiting for her mom to show up at the living room. Even though she put up a valiant fight, Faith Lehane went down eventually. Diane didn't leave her room for four days straight until her parent's funerals after she learned that they died. So she fulfilled her promise of living with her relatives.

XXXX

**Los Angeles.**

**August 18 2002**

"Lehane! It's your lucky day!" One of the prison Guards shouted to one Faith Lehane who was doing push ups on the cement floor of her cell from the other side of the door. 

She stopped when she heard it. "What do ya mean it's my lucky day?" 

"You're getting released today! The Governor granted you a full pardon." Guard told her surprising her greatly.

That was not something she'd expected. The Boston Native wasn't supposed to be released until four years later so it came as a big shock. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah, seriously."

Faith was a bit suspicious by the news. Someone must've pulled strings to set her free. By who though? That was the rub. But she wasn't gonna question it, for now. She will get her answers, one way or another. 

XXXX

After gathering her belongings which included the clothing that she had on when she began serving time, she stepped out of the prison soaking in the sun shining down on her. She never thought she would be a free woman. Well not another four years at least. She had a lot to reflect on in the two years she spent in jail. Her mother, Mayor Wilkins, Buffy and more. She's got a lot to make up for. 

"I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will." Faith turned around to see a brunette who was slight older than herself leaning on a black motorcycle. It was Diane who was wearing sunglasses to conceal her eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Faith looked at her as if she was studying her. She looked very familiar."Do I know you? You look familiar."

Diane nodded. She figured that her mother would ask that question. "I get that a lot." She said vaguely. "You must be Faith. Heard all about you."

All the good things she hoped. "And you are?" 

"Diane, but you can call me Di." She introduced herself to her mother leaving out some details. There was no point of telling her that she was her daughter that came from the future straight away. That would be too much. She wanted to ease her in a bit. "And I need your help in diverting the mother of all apocalypses. You in?"

Diane had her mother hooked at the word apocalypse and it was her that she came to for help, not B. "I'm listening."

XXXX 

**AN: Don't forget Comment, kudos and bookmark for more updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**January 7 2003.**

Diane wasn't sure what to feel as she looked at her aunts and uncles that was staring at her in shock after what had transpired. She didn't know whether to be joyful or saddened of being reunited with her family.

"Wow." Andrew uttered his amazement quietly.

Luanne lowered the barrier shield and joined Diane. The brunette Ronin Slayer spotted a slightly worn out book held tight in Andrew's arms, recognizing the book by the letters on the cover, D.A.L. She walked over to the group and took the book from him.

"Thanks for keeping it warm." Diane thanked Andrew for finding it, surprising the group. She tucked it inside her trench coat before swiping the Yamato off the blood it gained. 

Buffy recognized Diane from the voice she spoke in when she talked to Andrew. That was the same one where Andrew Lloyd whatever rhyme was uttered in the dream she had several months back. This was the Ronin Slayer that had been putting the fear of God into any demon, human bad guy and evil lawyer that came across her for the past few months.

Inhuman growling was heard, the girls from the future turned their eyes to a small group of demons, vampires and human mercenaries standing at the hole from the entrance.   
Luanne smiled confidently crossing her arms across her chest as she goaded them. "What you're waiting for, boys? Come and get it." 

The first's minions roared as they charged at the Ronin Slayer and the Witch. The next generation duo stepped from each other as they took on the small squad of the First's minions. Luanne casted offensive lethal spells taking out the demons while Diane swiped the Yamato viciously on the blood sucking demons. She leaped over one vampire and sliced it through his neck cutting his head off, his body crumpled to dust along with the head mere seconds later. The numbers were diminishing rapidly.

"Bitch!" One of the vampires spat towards the redhead Wiccan trying to attack Luanne. She had the awareness though as she held one hand up, freezing him in place.

Luanne looked coldly at the frozen vampire. "I hate that word." She snapped her fingers, making the vampire explode in dust on the spot.   
  
When the demons and vampires were accounted for, all that was left were human mercenaries. They were frightened at how easily Diane and Luanne took out most of their companions but they mustered up a small courage to fight them head on. But they didn't have a chance against the likes of a slayer and a powerful witch. As Diane drew out her guns, Luanne spotted a mischievous glint in the Ronin Slayer's eyes. "Don't you dare say it!" She warned playfully.

Diane grinned. She was gonna say it either way. "Jackpot!" Diane quipped as she fired, filling the mercenaries up with lead within seconds. The mercenaries crumpled to the ground, riddled with bullet wounds as she put them back into the holsters. Luanne placed her hand at her mouth and blew glittery dust that spread out. Once it hit the bodies, they vanished in a blink of an eye leaving nothing but swords and bullet holes on the walls

Having cleaned up the mess, Diane made a cross tearing the fabric with her katana as it created a dark portal leading to their HQ at the hill. Luanne pushed the Calvary by the handlebars as Diane looked over her shoulder while placing the Yamato back into the scabbard, exhaling a breath. 

"Get up, boys and girls. We have a war to win." Diane urged the shellshocked group to follow the future duo to safety. The Ronin Slayer and the Witch Goddess stepped into the portal with others who had been some wary of following her but Kennedy who was widely impressed, took the initiative to follow them with others like sheep. Meanwhile on the scaffolding, The First had a deep scowl, showing its fury of its plans ruined by the Ronin Slayer and the Witch Goddess. 

-

**August 18 2002**

**Los Angeles**

"So you're sayin' that the First is on a mission to turn the world into its own personal playground?" Faith surmised of what Di had explained just moments ago over lunch at a local burger joint in downtown L.A about the upcoming apocalypse. It was a nice sunny afternoon in the city of Angels, the mood was very comfortable. Faith asked Diane the usual question, what she was, where she came from etc, etc. She answered them, of course, leaving out some details.

"That's the gist." Diane said taking a bite of the burger she was eating. It felt nice to talk to her even though her mother doesn't know who she really was, yet. There will be time for that later.

"And what's the First's deal with killing girls my age?" Faith inquired.

"Because they're Potentials." Diane answered. "Girls that are waiting in line to be called as the next Slayer when the current slayer dies."

"Ah." Faith nodded in understanding. That would explain the strange dreams she's been getting for the past few weeks. Dreams of young girls getting killed by men in brown robes. "Well, I'm looking forward of getting some action finally. I was getting bored in the slammer." Diane smiled slightly at her mother's eagerness to fight the good fight. "I'm curious, though. Why is the First makin' its' play now?"

Diane sighed grimly. "Well, you're not gonna like the answer to that question." She went on to explain what led to the First's reappearance. Buffy's death, her resurrection and Willow's downward spiral that came with it and how it indirectly led to her girlfriend's death which turned her dark and almost destroying the world in a fit of grief. To say that Faith was shocked of what it had occurred in the two years after she left Sunnydale, would a big understatement. She couldn't believe that Red of all people would turn evil but she supposed that what's power does to your head. It corrupts. Magic was no exception to the rule, it seems.

"Man. And I thought being the Mayor's bad girl was tough." Faith muttered in disbelief.

Diane snorted. "Got that right. What you did was kids play to what she did."

Faith sighed thinking about the reactions she would get when she returns to Sunnydale. Different scenarios entered her mind: All of them not well. But she'd expected it. After all they didn't exactly depart on good terms. And by not good terms, she meant by trying to ruin their lives. Regardless though they're gonna need her help whether they wanted it or not.

"I gotta a lot people to make up for when I get there. Mrs. S and B is at the top of the list. And Little D of course."

Diane sighed grimly as her face turned solemn. "Yep, but you won't have to worry about writing an apology letter to Mrs Summers any time soon, or at all." 

Faith was confused for a moment until it hit her. She stared at Diane at the news of Mrs S's death in shock. Not her. "When?"

"Last year. Brain aneurysm. Didn't feel a thing." Diane told her briefly.

Faith was saddened by it. She couldn't believe it. Mrs. Summers was one of the very few that ever treated her nicely and now she'll never get the chance to apologize to her for what she did. "That fuckin' sucks, Di." She was also feeling a bit angry that they didn't tell her. Sure, she wasn't rated highly but they could've at least told her or Angel.

"Yeah." Diane sighed, dropping two twenty dollar bills on the table as she got out of the seat. "C'mon. We're heading back to Hell."

XXXX

**Sunnydale**

The Lehanes arrived at the Crawford Mansion two hours later. Faith was hit with a wave of nostalgia as they stepped into the mansion looking around the gothic mansion. It hadn't changed much since last time. Luanne who had been spending the last hour cleaning up the training room, came up the stairs and walked into the foyer seeing her and Faith. The next gen Wiccan froze staring at the Boston Native.

"Whoa, you're Faith Lehane." Luanne couldn't contain her excitement of finally meeting Diane's mother 40 years into the past. She strutted over to them and extended her hand. " It is so good to meet you. I'm Luanne. The Witch Goddess and the self proclaimed Princess of Wiccans at your service."

Ignoring Diane's snickering, Faith couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm as she shook the Wiccan's hand. "Nice to meet ya, Lu. Hey, is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Down the hall, third door to the right." Luanne said. Faith nodded as she went straight to the toilet.

 _"Did you tell her?"_ Luanne asked Diane telepathically in her mind. 

_"No. But I will."_ Diane replied. _" She's just got out of prison. She needs time to readjust. I'm letting her settle in. The usual stuff."_

Luanne wasn't convinced. She hoped that the next gen Slayer would tell her mother everything. One of the things their family tried to teach them growing up was to never keep secrets from each other unless it was for a very good reason. It always end badly. Seeing the raised eyebrow, Diane clarified. _"If I'll tell Ma now that I'm her daughter from the future, she'll think I'm a demonic shapeshifter. Gotta earn her trust first. Then I'll tell her."_ Diane added.

Luanne saw the logic in her argument bed. _"Fine. But if she finds out by other means, I'll burn your father's book with my eyes."_ The redheaded Wiccan warned.

Diane saw through the threat. Luanne didn't mean it. _"You wouldn't."_

_"No I wouldn't. But I would beat you to death with it."_

XXXX

"Ok, now that Ma is out of the jailhouse, Operation Divert the Mother of All Apocalypse is green lit." Diane declared spreading the plans of the Wolfram and Hart building in the war room aka the study room out on the table. Luanne was standing next to her observing the floor plans. Faith had left the mansion to do a small patrol near the mansion when the night fell.

"So, how do we stop a rogue PTB bent on world peace or subjugation, The First and stop Uncle Angel from becoming the CEO of Evil Inc.?" Luanne wondered.

"Well let's see, your ma went toe to toe with a Hell Goddess and lived. My ma had a face off with crazy Dru in merry ol' London so yeah, I think It'll be a cake walk." Diane reminded her confidently.

Luanne gave the second gen Slayer that one. Their family had come face to face with some of the most evil supernatural beings in history and came out on top. "Touchè."

Diane brainstormed different ideas in her head and came up with one that the Wiccan might not like. "There's only one way to Stop Uncle A from accepting the deal with the devil and that is to put Wolfram and Hart out of business."

The redhead did a double take. "What?"

"You heard me. We're gonna put those evil lawyers six feet under, take out the Circle of Black Thorn, Prevent Jas and stop the First from getting to the Orb. All in one clean sweep."

Luanne briefly thought about how crazy the plan was, but then again Grandpa Giles said to prevent the grim future by any means necessary. But still...

"Are you sure that is the best course of action? I mean it's kinda a tall task." 

Diane was firm in her decision. "Hell Yeah, Red Jr. If there's one thing I learned about Wolfram and Hart from Uncle A and Ma, is that as long as they exists, the human race will never be free from their corrupt influence. And you can't fight evil with evil. It doesn't work that away. "

Luanne understood. it was one of the things that Uncle Angel regretted the most. Becoming the CEO of the law firm that took lives of people closest to him since the start was at the top of the list. "Well, if you're serious about going after Wolfram and Hart, we need to consult someone who's had experience with them."

Diane frowned, knowing who Luanne was referring to. "Z?" Diane assumed.

"Z." Luanne confirmed. Diane sighed, picturing the upcoming conversation in her mind. It wasn't going to end well.

XXXX

And she's still got it. Faith thought to herself as she staked her fourth vampire for the night. It was like riding a bike. She exhaled a breath craning her neck as she took a stroll after dusting a few suck heads. Two years. 24 months and 730 days. That's how long she spent in Jail. She had a lot time to reflect on how her childhood shaped her into who she was. Growing up, she never had a stable home with her alcoholic mother and her numerous boyfriends that weren't exactly best characters which led to her having several trust issues which played a huge part in her conflict with the Scoobies.

She was brought out her internal thoughts when she stopped at the grave of one Joyce Summers. She sighed. This was something she wanted to do when she got out even though it wasn't the way she pictured it.

"Hi, Mrs. S. Long time no talk." Faith greeted. She chuckled bitterly. Not a good way to start off an apology, she was never good at them. But she was trying. She sighed. "I'm sorry for punching you and holding' ya hostage. I never meant of taking it that far, I... I was angry and jealous. Back in the slammer, all I ever thought was trying to make things right starting with you and your daughters. I kinda wish that you were my mom because if you were, I wouldn't have turned out as badly as I did. You were a decent lady, Mrs. S. I'll look after your daughters for ya even if they don't want to."

Feeling a lot better after the apology, Faith went back to patrol before she headed back.

XXXX

**Zola's home.**

**Pocket** **Dimension.**

"You are out of your fucking minds!" Zola, an old friend of Luanne and Diane's looked at them incredulously when they visited him in his home, which was a pocket dimension. The two girls sat across a man who appeared to be in mid 40s but is much older than they were combined. "Are you listening to your selves?! The two of you are nuts! It's one thing to stop a Power from descending to our neck of the woods or preventing an evil entity that has existed since the dawn of time but to take out a Law Firm? You just asking for trouble."

They'd expected that he wouldn't be too pleased about the plan. "Our family has pretty much taken out plenty of Big Bads in their day so it'll be a Tuesday for us." Luanne made their case. "After all, my mother saw the face of True Evil and lived to see another day. Although she had to go to weekly therapy for that."

Zola appeared to calmed down a bit. "You know what? You're right. Let's face it, your family has saved the world on more than one occasion. And you two are no slouchs either."

Zola's face hardened. "But of course you'll still have to get out of the fucking _Caskets_ they'll put you both in!"

Diane sighed. She wasn't surprised. "You know Lu, he's right. My eyes were bigger than my stomach." 

"Told ya." Luanne said in a I told you so tone. "Thanks for setting our minds straight, Zola."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah." Zola said waving his hand dismissively as they got out of their seats, set to leave. "By the way, I never thanked you guys for saving my son from that four eyed bastard."

"A Kelak." Luanne recalled. "It was no biggie."

Zola nodded. He had a question though. "Just out of curiosity, which Law Firm you girls were gonna try to put out of business?"

Diane pretended to think about it for a few seconds as if she was trying to recall. "Uh, W.H."

Zola's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. "That stands for Wolfram and Hart." 

"Is that right, Lu?" Diane asked the Witch Goddess.

"That's right." Luanne confirmed.

Curiosity peaked, Zola left his seat and walked up to them looking between the two. "Girls. What do you got against Wolfram and Hart?"

Diane redirected the question he asked them seconds ago. "What do _you_ have against Wolfram and Hart, Z? That's the real question."   
  
Zola exhaled sharply thinking about the law firm that hurt his family, both professionally and personally. "They helped a sleaze ball of a businessman bankrupt my brother's warehouse company. Muscled him out. And now they're making room for some fuckin' eyesore." He pointed his index finger at the next gen heroes in warning. "Don't think I don't know what you girls are up to."

"What are we up to, Zola?" Luanne asked him politely.

"You're going up against Wolfram and Hart, you better fuckin' know. " Zola told them knowingly. "Back in the day, it used to be civilized. You hit a guy, he'd hit ya back and that'll be it. But Wolfram and Hart..."

Zola shuddered dramatically at the thought of going up against the evil Law Firm. "You know about their connections because once they got your scent, they'll stop at nothing and I mean nothing to make sure that either you join them or you're dead."

They were counting on it. "Mhmm. Which is why we need to be one step ahead of them at every single step." Diane told them. "We're gonna hit them with everything we got."

"Yep. But you also gotta be a little crazy. And you need a team that are equally crazy as you are." Zola added.

Zola paused for a moment or two before he spoke. "Who do you got in mind?"

Luanne and Diane looked at each other smiling. It was time to assemble the Squad.

XXXX

**AN: Comment, kudos and Bookmark for more updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**January 7 2003**

**Sunnydale**

**Before Diane and Luanne's appearance.**

"I don't know what's coming next... but I do know it's gonna be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end it's gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing... Here endeth the lesson."

After Buffy's victory speech following the vanquish of the Turok Han, a slow clapping was heard from behind the veteran Slayer but it wasn't coming from the group that had their morales lifted on the scaffolding. She turned around to see a man with dark brown short haircut with wearing a dark suit clapping his hands leaning on a pedestal. 

"That was quite a show you put on, Buffy." He complimented as he stopped. "But then again what else should I expect from someone who's gone toe to toe with A crazy hell Goddess? "

"And what are you supposed to be; a cheap knock off of Dracula?" Buffy retorted, tensely.

The unknown man chuckled darkly as he began walking towards her, smirking. "Call me Deacon. The last vampire you'll ever face."

Before she had time to react, Deacon sucker punched the Chosen One. It was a fierce punch that sent her crashing through the rubbles, back first. The Potentials and the Scoobies were shocked to see the Champion of heroes laid out.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out to her sister.

Before the Scoobies could intervene, two human mercenaries who were on the First's hire dropped down, startling the Potentials. One of them grabbed Willow's head, ramming it into the railing, dazing her. "Sorry, Witch. No outside interferences." One of the Mercenaries sneered.

The other mercenary blocked an incoming punch from Xander while Dawn tried to get the Potentials out of the danger they had just found themselves in but they were flanked by Demons and Turok Hans that blocked their escape on both sides. The other mercenary head butted Xander dazing him before popping his arm out of its socket. Xander cried in agony, having his arm dislocated before he was knocked out by a blow to the temple. 

Deacon brought out his vampire face, sauntering over to her who felt like she was hit with a semi truck.  
  
"Come on, Buffy! Don't give up on me now!" Deacon taunted the former Cheerleader as he grabbed her by the jacket picking her up half way. "I wanna enjoy this moment." He leered into her ear which made her skin crawl. The Demons, Turok Hans and the mercenaries were the spectators to the beatdown while Dawn and the Potentials were forced to watch. The First got the front seat and was enjoying every second of it. Everything was going to plan.

Deacon held nothing back as he threw her across the site, her body landed roughly on the ground with a loud thud. He leaped over dropping an elbow on Buffy's ribs before smashing his elbow into her stomach. He got back up and jumped very high, holding his right boot high with every intention to crush her skull in. But Buffy's senses alerted her of the danger so she rolled out of the way for as his boot hit nothing but concrete ground but he made the ground shake slightly.

"I heard your little motivation speech earlier." Deacon said, taking his time with Buffy who staggered getting back on her feet favoring her ribs that were broken once again. "About how you're the thing that Monsters have nightmares about. Well, I'm one of those monsters that faces their nightmares head on. And to me, you're just a scared little girl crying for her mommy to come back to her." 

That sparkled a fire in the Slayer's belly because she charged at Deacon with a flying kick, making him almost loose his footing before hitting him with body blows but it felt it like she was hitting a brick wall before kicking the newcomer in head, sending him off his feet.

"So you still got some fight left in ya? Good." Deacon muttered, spitting out some blood off his mouth as he regained his footing. He smirked as he was goading Buffy to bring it. "Come on, let's see if there's some truth to the legend."

Buffy was more than happy to oblige as she hit him fast and hard avoiding the powerful punches that was thrown at her but it felt like she was hitting a fully enraged rhino that woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But she pushed on before drawing out her favorite Mr Pointy and thrusted it through his chest for the kill but he didn't go poof at all, much to Buffy's horror. 

Deacon grunted, feeling sting of the sharp end of the stake piercing through his chest. "That tickled." He rammed his head into her nose, breaking it and kicked Buffy in the abdomen ripping the stake off as he tossed it away. He unleashed a fury of powerful punches on her before bringing her head down while thrusting his knee up to hit Buffy's cranium and then he grabbed the blonde slayer by the back of her head and slammed her into the ground hard, making her see stars. He picked her up again, this time by her right leg holding her high only for Deacon to slam her again. He repeated the same move again and again, tossing and slamming her like a rag doll. Having decided that it was time for the finishing blow, Deacon tossed her up in the air, she came down to his level seconds later but it felt minutes to her and He thrust kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying through the cinder blocks. She skidded over the ground by several meters before stopping at the entrance.

Dawn, Xander, Willow and the potentials were all horrified to witness the all mighty Slayer's defeat. The Demons didn't care though, they were enjoying the little spectacle. The First was delighted with the astounding turn of events. It can smell victory now.

"It's sad really. I thought you were something special, Buffy." Deacon said turning his attention to the potentials and the Scoobies that was being brought down from the scaffolding to the ground level. He went over to where the beaten slayer was and grabbed a barley conscious Buffy by her hair, dragging her back to a deflated group of potentials that had their hopes snuffed by the First, Deacon and his small army. Even Kennedy looked defeated. "But it turns out you're quite the disappointment."

Deacon grinned like a cat cornering a canary as the First appeared next to him. "So it would seem."

Having done what he was set out to do, Deacon left the construction site, leaving the First to take care of the rest as he went on to lit a cigarette.

XXXX

**August 20 2002**

In the desert near Sunnydale, A blue portal appeared and out stepped a vampire named Deacon with his vampire face on. But he wasn't any regular vampire, at least not in this time. He was from the evolved vampire species that was created following the restoration of the Seed of Wonder. They were impervious to the sun, hard to kill like a rhino and has the strength that rivals Turok Han. 

"So this is Hellmouth? Think I'm gonna like it here." Deacon declared, seeing the welcome sign to the small town as he lit up a cigarette and puffed out a smoke taking a stroll to the notorious Hellmouth. This was going to be fun.

XXXX

**At the same time.**

**Los Angeles**

"Ok, who's in?" Diane asked Luanne as they sat in a local diner in the city of Angels, Luanne was eating salad while Diane took a bite from a burger filled with lettuce, salad, tomato, cucumber and a diet Coke. They were discussing the members of the Squad that would aid the Ronin Slayer and the Witch Goddess in the takedown of Wolfram and Hart, a rogue PTB and the First. 

"Joyce and Vergil are in." Luanne explained, referring to the Summers cousins. Joyce was Aunt Dawn's daughter while Vergil was Aunt Buffy's adoptive son, a half breed. "Before I left, they promised me that they would be there and I quote; somebody needs to keep an eye on Lehane so she doesn't join the dark side."

Diane nodded chuckling at the pun. She was looking forward to working with the Summers again. She'd just hoped that Joy wasn't pissed for making her believe that she was dead before she went back in time. The Summers can sure hold a grudge. "Anyone else? We're gonna need someone who knows the law and W.H like the pawn of his hand."

"Denzel." Luanne suggested causing Diane to raise an eyebrow. She hasn't heard that name in a year. Last she heard he was in Dubai taking care of some personal business.

"Is he interested?"

"In taking down Wolfram and Hart?" Luanne said. "Diane, I think he'll be more than happy to get payback for what that law firm did to his godfather. He was never the same afterwards." 

Diane hummed in acknowledgement. Working for Wolfram and Hart left a huge mental scar on Gunn's mind so it'll be a perfect opportunity for Denzel to go back to the past and stop him from becoming an lawyer. "Good. Well, Trish is also in." Diane replied. Trish was a fiery weapon specialist and a very good friend of the girls.

"Great that makes seven out of seven." Luanne said.

"Eight." Diane corrected. "We need one more to pull off the Jasmine mission."

The second generation Wiccan was confused by the correction until she realized who the Ronin Slayer was implying to. "Oh."

"Yeah." Diane nodded.

XXXX

**3 hours later**

Diane's head whipped to the side when Joyce's fist connected with her face when they met up with the rest of the crew in the mansion who had come to the past through the time spell. "Fuck, Joy! What was that for?!" Diane grunted, holding her cheek.

Joyce simply raised her eyebrow while putting her hands on her hips. She was a splitting image of her mother with a few notable differences. Her hair was blonde instead of brown and she had a scar on her right cheek. "That's for making me believe that you were dead." And then she surprised the daughter of the Dark Slayer with a hug. "And this is for reassuring me that you're ok."

Diane sighed shaking her head in bemusement as she turned to face Vergil Rupert Summers. He was a 6 2 handsome Half breed with gray eyes and medium long hair that was completely white. He had the appearance of a human with no horns. "Nice jacket. Is it the same one?" She commented, seeing a new jacket he was wearing.

"Nah, new jacket." Vergil grinned, hugging her tight. "Boy, am I glad to see you, Diane."

"You too, V." Diane said, stepping away from him. "I hoped you guys had a good trip."

Trish, a specialist in weaponry stuttered over to them with a smirk. Her hair was dyed red. "It wasn't nothin' these misfits couldn't handle!" She said proudly pointing between herself and the Summers cousins who gave her annoyed looks.

Diane smiled. "Perfect. because we're about to raise some hell here and the bad guys will not see us comin'!"

"Second that, Di." Denzel Harper, the godson of Charles Gunn walked up to to the motley crew with a warming smile. Diane nodded.

"Good. Let's go to work." 

XXXX 

**Meanwhile**

**Sunnydale Cemetery.**

As the night fell, Faith was doing another patrol thinking about Diane and Luanne. They seemed nice based on the previous conversations. She sensed some strong power from Lu although it was controlled and she was nice. She reminded her a lot of Willow who was in Magic Rehab for the moment.

"Well, if it isn't Dark Slayer. Back from Jail."

Faith exhaled sharply of being reminded of her time as the mayor's lackey even though he didn't treat her like one. He treated her as if she was her own daughter, giving the stability that she craved for. Having had time to look back in the slammer, she realized that he saw her need for having a stable home and a father figure right. He took fully advantage of that.

"Yeah, it's me. The fuck you want, sleaze bag?" She demanded, seeing a colored man who raised his hands in defense. 

"Easy there, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just here to welcome you back."

"Well, I don't see any welcome banner nearby, so fuck off." Faith told him to piss off. but the man didn't neither heed or ignored the warning. 

"Now, there's no need for any unpleasantness. In case you haven't noticed, a lot's changed since you were here."

Faith knew what he was referring to. "I know. But I don't care about what you're goin' with this so..." She turned her back on him making her exit.

"You slayers always lack the knowledge of understanding the big picture. Always following orders without question, never see the bigger fish." The colored man scoffed, stopping her in her tracks. "What that Wiccan did months ago was a mere hissy fit to what's really going on. Young girls are being killed one by one. The Council are about to be extinct. And Summers well, she and her Key sister are in for a bumpy ride."

"Is this going somewhere?" Faith inquired, not caring for the guy at all but his words had caught her interest so she let him talk. 

"Well, if you really wanna know, you gotta go straight to the source where you'll find your answer. It's back to school week." He told the former Rogue Slayer. "Happy Hunting, Faithy." He gave her a bow before making his leave. Faith could only stare at his back with a puzzled look.

**XXXX**

**AN: Keep in mind, Buffy had barley survived an second encounter with Turok Han so she wasn't at 100 percent and she hasn't faced anyone like Deacon at least in this time because he was from the evolved Vampire that was sired after the Seed of Wonder was restored years later. Now don't forget, comment, kudos and bookmark for more updates.**  



	5. Chapter 5

**January 7 2003**

A dark portal appeared in the middle of the Mansion and outstepped Diane and Luanne who was pushing the Calvary out before it took off heading back to the garage of it's own will. Kennedy and the rest of the potentials were next and the Scoobies were the last to step out of the portal. The portal got closed. 

"Where are we?" Willow wondered.

"Crawford Mansion." Diane told her before calling out to someone. "Den, we're back!"

And outstepped Denzel from the kitchen into the foyer seeing the group. "I hope that The First wasn't much trouble."

"Nah, not more than usual." Diane replied then glanced at the potentials that was surveying the gothic house. "Den, can you get them to the guest rooms? they're pretty shaken up."

Denzel nodded. "Sure." He then turned his attention to the potentials. "Come on, let's get you girls patched up." He nudged them to follow him. The potentials along with Andrew followed his lead up the stairs to the upper floors. 

Luanne spotted Uncle Xander still holding his dislocated arm. She marched over and rubbed his shoulder gently. "Hey, I'm not the one to say no to massage from a girl but ever heard of personal space?" Xander quipped.

"Shut up." Luanne told him, rolling her eyes while the arm went back in place in record time, thanks to a healing spell she conjured. She forgot how much of an immature jerk he was back then. "There, your arm is as good as new." Xander rolled his healed arm in amazement as Luanne rejoined Diane.

Buffy who was a bit disillusioned of what had just taken place at the construction site wanted some answers. She remembered that she got her ass handed to her and then some and they were about meet their ends when Diane and her friend who appeared to be a very strong witch saved their asses at the very last second. "Who are you people? What's going on?"

"Good questions, B." An all too familiar voice spoke up as the Scoobies saw someone that they hadn't seen in two and half years stepping out of the living room and into the foyer. 

"Faith?!" The Scoobies said shocked to see the Dark Slayer back in Sunnydale. She was supposed to be in prison. 

Faith Lehane smiled at their reactions. "What up, Scoobies? Long time, No see."

Xander had found himself speechless as he struggled to form sentences seeing the girl that he lost his virginity to in senior year. Not exactly his finest hour among other things. "How... When.. Where... What..."

"Isn't she supposed to be in Prison?" Willow inquired, airing their thoughts out loud.

"Yeah." Dawn echoed her statement. 

"Out on good behavior, Red." Faith grinned. "Think of it as my community service with these two as my parole officers." She gestured to Luanne and Diane. Luanne waved her hand hello.

Diane held back a laugh as the rest of the Squad joined her, Faith and Luanne seeing the Scoobies for the very first time. "And to answer your question, B, you can call us Team Bravo Six or as we like to call ourselves: The Apocalypse Squad." Diane announced.

XXXX

**August 22 2002**

**Sunnydale High**

Faith couldn't believe it as she stood in front of the entrance to Sunnydale High. They've actually rebuilt the high school from Hell. It was a far cry from the torched building that she saw since last time she was here. The words of that creep from last night came into her mind. That's what he meant by back to School week. 

"Is that Sunnydale High?" Faith uttered her thoughts out loud.

"It is now." Diane said, appearing next to her along with Luanne. They both looked at the building with great distain. It was there that almost got their parents killed.

Faith shook her head in disgust. "Shit, when did this happen?" Faith wondered. 

The next gen heroes knew the answer to that. "When Wolfram and Hart got involved." Luanne told her grimly. 

At the mention of the Law Firm that hired the former rogue Slayer as an assassin to kill Angel 2 year ago, Faith whipped her head to look at them in shock. "You're shittin' me?!"

"Shit you not." Diane confirmed. "After Mayor Wilkins got barbecued in the big Boom three years ago, the City Council struggled trying to get enough funds to rebuild the school. Well that was until Wolfram and Hart stepped forward after you went to prison. They donated enough money to the Council and then some so here we are."

Faith muttered a few curse words under her breath of learning that disturbing information. Unbelievable. It's true what they say: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. 

XXXX

As they walked down the basement after the tour she got from of the newly renovated high school, including showing where the Hellmouth was which was right under the expedition, Faith was startled to see a disheveled Spike mumbling like a crazy man, his eyes were darting everywhere as he was trying to shut out the voices in his head, shaking uncontrollably.

"Whoa, is that.." Faith said. Even by looking at him, she could tell he was different from the time where she gave Spike the cold shoulder in the Bronze's while inhabiting Buffy's body.

"That's Spike." Diane confirmed feeling sympathy for her uncle. It was after he was granted a soul following the Trials and according to him, it was the most gruesome time of his undead life.

"Why is Billy Idol all Cuckoo's nest?" Faith wondered why he was acting like a patient out of the insane asylum.

"He's trying to suppress the voices of the victims he's killed over a century or so following his ensoulment." Luanne told her, kneeling down before him. She can feel it. His soul. his remorse for all despicable things he's done in his lifetime.

Faith was surprised to hear that omission. "What, Like Angel? Is he a good vampire now?" 

"Not quite. Angel was cursed, Spike was granted one." Luanne clarified for the Dark Slayer.

"Willingly?" Faith asked, even more surprised. The girls nodded a yes. Faith took a moment to let it sink in. "Huh, That's somethin' you don't hear everyday."

"Ain't that the truth." Diane agreed feeling crept out by being so close to the entrance to Hell. "Come on, Let's get the hell out of here. I don't wanna spend anymore minute here than I want to."

XXXX

As they left the school, there was something that bothered Faith. Luanne and Diane could tell. "Yes?" Diane encouraged her mother to say something.

Faith let it out what she was gonna say to them because it's been bothering her ever since she got out. "I never got the chance to ask you but uh, felt that I needed to know. Why me? Why go through all this trouble for me?"

Diane thought about what she was gonna answer. She can't tell her that she was her daughter, yet. Her father told her how scared she was of becoming a mother fearing that she would be like her own, a deadbeat that didn't care about their child when she became pregnant. But her father assured Faith that she was a far better person than her own mother ever were because even though she looked into the abyss and blinked, she had the strength to overcome her demons. So Diane chose Option B. "C'mon. Let's go for a ride." 

XXXX

**Los Angeles**

"Who is Tall, dark and angry?" Faith wondered seeing Connor battling a small group of vampires from a rooftop. The Dark Slayer didn't know who the kid was but man, has he got some anger issues from the way he was attacking those vamps.

"That's Connor, Angel's son." Diane told her.

Faith looked back at Luanne and Diane in shock. "Wait, Be kind. Rewind. That's Soulboy's kid?"

Diane nodded. "But I thought that vampires can't have..." Faith trailed off, looking perplexed.

"Kids?" Luanne supplied. Faith nodded. "True but he's a gift. From the higher planes. Poor boy. He's been through some tough times."

"Huh?"

Luanne sighed as she gave her godmother a cliff note version. "He was born in an back alley during an ambush attack only to be kidnapped by a vindictive hunter who lost his family to Angel's evil side and raised in a hell dimension having to fight to survive a few week later. Coming back to our dimension as a angry teenager who's been taught to hate his father through lies and deception. And that's just the beginning."

"What do ya mean?" Faith asked.

"Let's just say that Connor is about to be a part of something that is of catastrophic proportions in the future. And we're gonna make sure that doesn't come into fruition." Luanne said. "Faith, Angel helped you seeing the error of your ways. We want you to return the favor by saving his son. Can you do that?"

Faith had a moment to think about the offer. "What about The First? Ain't that also a priority?" 

"It is but this is also important." Diane told her. Faith nodded in understanding. What better way to pay the vampire with a soul back for never giving up on her by saving his kid from joining the Dark Side like she did?

"I'm game."

XXXX

**Sunnydale**

**Two hours later.**

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Diane sighed in exasperation. She knew that she was gonna be asked that question after they got back sooner or later. She wanted to throw an half truthful excuse of not telling her but knowing the witch wouldn't believe her anyway, She told her the truth. "I couldn't, Lu. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to blurt it out to her, ever since she got out of Prison. It's because she's at a point in her life she's trying to figure out who she is now. And she's not ready to have kids yet because she's afraid that she might screw up."

That was true. Luanne looked at her in pity. Diane didn't need it. "That's not fair." She said.

"Believe me. I'm beating myself up for not giving in to my selfish needs." Diane admitted. "Like you trying not to teleport all the way to the UK seeing your ma."

Luanne understood. Ever since they went back to the past, Luanne wanted to head to England and tell her mom everything but it wasn't the time. It didn't mean though she thought about it everyday. "Touché, I suppose." 

XXXX

**At the same time.**

**Sunnydale Cemetery.**

"I gotta say, the stories I heard about mom did not do her justice." Vergil commented seeing her adoptive mother and Aunt Dawn in action with his cousin Joyce during the evening. They sat far from the cemetery seeing both their moms doing a patrol while eating Cookie Dough.

"And the choir says amen." Joyce occurred with a mouthful. "It's kinda weird though, seeing my mom as a hormonal teenager."

Vergil nodded in agreement. "And even weirder seeing my mom not wearing a uniform." 

"I kinda wish we would tell them right away instead of focusing on taking down Evil Inc, The First and Jasmine." Joyce said. 

"C'mon Joyce. You know what they would react?" Vergil pointed out knowingly. "They wouldn't believe us. They would think that we're imposters trying to kill them. This is not Days of Future Past or Avengers: Endgame. Hell, these movies haven't even come out yet."

Joyce frowned seeing the point. 

"Plus the fact that Aunt Faith and Mom aren't exactly BFFs at the moment kinda makes the suggestion of meeting them: null and void."

Joyce scoffed crossing her arms pouting. "Fine. But it doesn't make me happy about it."

Vergil scoffed in the same manner as the woman that raised him. "Whatever. Bitch."

"Jerk." Joyce muttered getting up. "C'mon, we got a human trafficking meeting outside the docks back at L.A tonight. It's time to make a impact."

"Showtime." Vergil declared. 

-  
 **The Docks**

**Los Angeles**

Mr Shaw was a British man in his mid forties looking out of the city as his henchmen were bringing out girls that weren't much younger than 18 from Eastern Europe out of the container that they stayed during the trip from Manchester, England. A female lawyer representing Wolfram and Hart walked up to him. 

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Shaw. I imagine the City of Angels is a stark contrast from Manchester." She told her client holding a briefcase.

"It is. It's a lot brighter, shiny and the food is a lot better but if there's one thing that hadn't changed is how my business is run here." Mr. Shaw told her smiling from ear to ear. "My profession may seem cruel and barbaric to some but to me it's just another day at the office."

"I'm pleased to hear it." The Wolfram and Hart Lawyer said. "Wolfram and Hart always take care of their clients in making sure that their operations run as smoothly as possible. You are no exception to the rule. "

One of the girls tried to escape by slipping but due to the lack of nourishment, she couldn't make it 10 feet before being caught.

"Oi! What's going on back there?" Mr. Shaw asked about the commotion that just took place.

"One of the girls tried to do a runner." One of his henchmen told him as he knocked her out with the butt of his gun. 

"Well, tie her up if you have to." Mr Shaw ordered him. "I don't want them girls go to waste. It's bad for business."

Soon after he said it, A green portal appeared out of the blue startling everyone. Out came Vergil and Joyce wearing futuristic Kelvar made suits and masks while carrying their respective weapons. The son of the Slayer had a customized sword while Joyce had a chain whip. "Did anyone tell you that it's not nice to hit a young girl?" Vergil snarked bored. 

Mr Shaw did not expect this. "What in the bloody hell is this?" 

"I have no idea, Sir." The Lawyer responded, she was as clueless as he was. 

"You're about to find out." Joyce replied, causing the chain to lit up in fire. Mr Shaw looked at the disguised Summers for a brief moment before looking back at his henchmen.

"What you're waitin for, ya ponces?! Kill them." He commanded. His men cocked their rifles and fired at them. Vergil brandished his sword dubbed the Red Queen and used it to deflect the bullets at a remarkable speed leaving. Joyce and Vergil zig zagged in a way that was too fast for the human eye to see taking out Shaw's men in milliseconds with their fists.

Realizing that he was in trouble, Mr Shaw ran into the getaway car and got inside the back seat. "Go! Go!" He told his driver hastily. But his escape was foiled as Vergil jumped from where he was to the hood starling both the driver and Shaw. He rammed her fist through the car window grabbing the driver by the shirt throwing him out of the car into the ocean effortlessly.  
"Wait wait wait!!" Mr Shaw tried to plead but it fell on deaf ears as he took Shaw by the collar of his jacket picking him up on his shoulder as he got off the car hood. 

The Wolfram and Hart lawyer hid behind a container trying to stay out of the harm's way. This was getting pretty ugly in a hurry. She pulled out her cellphone and pressed a number. "We have a problem." She whispered. then she cried out in shock as a chained spear pierced through her shoulder, causing her to drop her phone. She was dragged by Joyce several meters back to her and Vergil whom rejoined his cousin with Shaw. 

"Please. Show some mercy." She begged.

"Sorry, sweetie. We don't have any." Joyce told her smiling falsely. Vergil smirked underneath the mask as he crushed her skull with his boot. Shaw cringed seeing the Lawyer's brain splatter all over the ground.

Mr Shaw was terrified of what the duo were gonna do to him now. "Are you gonna kill me too?"

"Nah. You aren't even worth our time. But we can't leave you unattended." Vergil said cuffing his wrists to the container restraining. He pulled out a small drive and placed it right next to Shaw.

"Btw, this is a flash drive holding vital information for the cops to pin the crime on you. And don't worry about Wolfram and Hart baling you out. They're also implicated so they're gonna leave you as the sacrificial lamb. Don't drop the soap."

"You won't get away with this!" Mr Shaw yelled at them screaming in blues as the Summers left him hanging. "You hear me! You're dead!!"

"Whatever." Joyce retorted, flipping him off as she created a portal for them to step into. the Portal went poof leaving an infuriated Shaw to the police. 

XXXX

Lliah Morgan and Gavin Park was not happy to say the least when she was behind duck tapes seeing Mr Shaw being pushed into the police car by police officers an hour later and the body of the Wolfram and Hart lawyer being pushed on a stretcher into the coroner's van.

"Murrow is not gonna like this." Park commented.

Lilah Morgan nodded in agreement. "No. he won't."  
  
XXXX

**AN: And so it begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**January 7 2003**

**Sunnydale.**

"The Apocalypse Squad? How Original." Xander snorted after the A squad introduced themselves to the Scoobies.

"Well it sure as hell beats the name you four picked for yourselves, X-man." Denzel retorted. "I mean, the Scoobies? Really?"

"X-man?!" Xander exclaimed, insulted. How dare he?

"Xander. Don't." Willow sighed, sensing a familiar strong magic running through Luanne's veins. 

"He called me a X man, Will! Not cool!"

Buffy wasn't sure to what to feel about the return of the Dark Slayer. Here was the woman who slept with her boyfriend, held her Mother hostage while Dawn was in school and joined Mayor Evil standing in front of them so she reacted in a way that was fitting for the occasion. And by fitting, she did this.

She swung a first towards but it was a sluggish one that Faith avoided rather easily due to the beating she took. "Sorry, didn't know how to react." Buffy said, faking innocence while favoring her ribs. She should'n't have done that.

"It's alright, B. No harm, no foul." Faith assured. She'd kinda expected it. Dawn shot the Dark Slayer a dirty look.

"Man, clearly your mom and my mom still got some issues with each other." Vergil whispered to Diane who snorted. Understatement. 

"Down, Girls." Luanne scolded the both of them. "There's no need for old wounds to resurface. Especially when it comes to family."

That brought a shock to the system for the Scoobies. "Huh?" Faith grinned at the clueless looks from the Sunnydale residents.

Diane smiled. "Should we tell in private or together?"

"Private." The Squad declared at the same time.

XXXX

**August 26 2002**

**Los Angeles**

Diane stealthily snuck up on Skip, a demon with horns, red eyes and a thick metallic endoskeleton as she drew out the Yamato from the scabbard. Skip was a double agent posing as PTB Agent when in reality he was a mercenary hired by Jasmine in the sewers. She got a tip from a demon of his location after hitting the streets yesterday.

Diane whistled, getting Skip's attention. He turned around and was met with a Katana through his chest. Skip gasped in shock looking into the eyes of his killer.

"Well, that ain't right." Skip breathed out his last words before Diane pulled it out and swiped the Yamato cutting his head off gracefully. 

"That was too easy." Diane acknowledged placing the powerful katana back in her scabbard. She then spotted the sword that belonged to Skip. It was wicked. "Finders keepers."

She took it and exited the sewers.

XXXX

**Two hours later**

**Sunnydale**

Diane stepped into the Mansion having taking down one of three main players in the Jasmine event seeing Luanne in a mediative position hovering above the couch with her eyes closed in concentration trying to find her zen. It was something her mother taught her growing when she studied magic from the basic to the advanced. But she and Grandpa Giles made sure that she wouldn't be seduced by the allure. They didn't wanna a repeat of Dark Willow. Giles had deep regrets of leaving the Scoobies behind, not seeing the warning signs of Willow's dark magic abuse after Buffy got resurrected. He blamed himself for that greatly.

Unintentionally, Her mind drifted to the day her mother died. 

XXXX

**2034**

**San Francisco**

_Luanne had just finished singing her favorite song from Elvis Presley where her mother was doing inventory at the Rosenberg Residence near the center for troubled youth where her mother started after Twilight._

_"Luanne, would you care to give me a hand?" Willow called from the closet where she was putting boxes filled with stuff from her high school years on the shelves._

_"Sure, Mom." Luanne said, exiting her room and headed straight to the closet where she helped her mother briefly. They worked like a well oiled machine for a few moments._

_"Are we gonna visit Aunt Dawn today?" Luanne asked him._

_"Yes, we will." Willow told her only child. "After we make a stop at the Center."_

_Luanne nodded. "I wish Aunt Buffy was still here." Luanne admitted which brought a great sadness to the elderly Wiccan. It's been 9 years since she died and a part of her wanted to do the resurrection spell again but couldn't knowing that she couldn't do that to her friend and she didn't wanna go down that road again._

_"I do too. But I'll like to think she's watching over us." She told her daughter._

_"You think so?" Luanne inquired. Willow sent her a reassuring smile._

_"I know so."_

_The bell on the front door rung. "I'll get it." Luanne rushed down the stairs to open the door revealing a mailman holding a wrapped up box._

_"I have a package delivery for one Willow Rosenberg." The Delivery man said.  
_

_"_ _That's my mom. I'll sign it for her." Luanne told her signing the papers for her mother. The Delivery man thanked him before he went back to the car heading back to the post office. Luanne inspected it. It appeared to have no trace of any spell whatsoever cast on it so it appeared to be a normal box. "Mom. Package."_

_Willow walked down the stairs and was handed the package . "Oh, package. Better be cupcake for me." She said excited heading to her private office._

_Luanne chuckled as she went to get something from the kitchen. She opened the fridge when tragedy struck. She was sent backwards by the blast radius when the office exploded in a big boom. The Package was a bomb._

_"Mama?!" Luanne called as she got back up and hurriedly ran over only to see the ruined office. A letter was by her feet. Shakily she picked it and read the letter that was written in cursive._

_**"Wolfram and Hart sends their regards."** _

XXXX

The memory recall brought her out of her mediation and she ended up crashing down on the couch. "Ow!" She yelped, holding her head.

Diane rushed over and helped the Wiccan back on her feet. "You ok Lu?"

"I'm fine. Just...lost my concentration for a moment." Luanne gave her friend a somewhat believable lie. 

Diane either believed her or didn't. "Right. C'mon, Let's head to the training room."

XXXX

**Los Angeles**

**Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles Branch.**

Linwood Murrow the head of Special Projects division had a look of contempt, watching the Morning News of their client Sebastian Shaw's arrest and the death of a Lawyer that was representing the Firm in his office. To say that he was not happy was putting it mildly. He just spent a wonderful evening with his wife when he got the call from Ms Morgan regarding what happened at the docks. Also another of their clients were arrested in the same night. Michail Romanov, an Russian arms dealer was doing a demonstration of the latest military upgrades with one of their lawyers present when the two masked individuals appeared in the same night with the same results. The Lawyer was dead and Romanov was arrested with the implication that Wolfram and Hart were involved, thanks to the information these vigilantes gave oh so generously to the LAPD. "Should I notify the Senior Partners about this?" Gavin Park asked him.

Linwood shook his head slowly. No need of getting Senior Partners involved yet. "I don't wanna worry them with this. But it appears that we got new players in town. Make sure that these costume heroes will only be a nuisance than a headache." He said glancing at his employer. "Am I clear, Mr. Park?"

"Yes sir." Park said leaving his office.

XXXX

**Sunnydale**

The Summers Cousins were in their respective work out gears with their respective weapons with Luanne, Trish , Denzel and Diane as spectators in the training room underneath the mansion.

"10 bucks that Joyce will sweep Vergil off his feet in 3 rounds." Luanne betted.

"20." Trish and DIane said in unison, doubling the bet. Then Vergil made the first move as the Summers began their session. Vergil's fighting style was aggressive and powering while Joyce's were a bit more defensive and intelligent.

"So, T. How you'd fancy the latest addition to our Armory in downtown LA?" Diane asked referring to the another safe house in the City of Angels.

"Amazing. I mean Demons sure know how to make some of the coolest weapons. excluding us of course." Trish marveled on how badass the new sword was The ronin Slayer got from the late demonic mercenary. "And we've made the first page of the LA Times." She showed the latest edition of the news page where their last night antics was on the front page.

Diane grinned seeing the article. That's one way of getting their attention. But knowing them, they'll come back even stronger. "Perfect, just the way I wanted to. But this is just a minor setback for Evil inc, you know that?"

Trish scoffed, not denying the logic in her assessment. "Please. There wouldn't be much of a war if they didn't."

Meanwhile, Joyce fell backwards after being hit in the nose with a kendo stick. "Score for Vergil. That cookie dough move wasn't even half baked." Vergil boasted.

The spectators let out in sync groans of despair. "Not the Cookie dough puns."

"How many times we have heard it, guys?" Diane moaned in disgust.

"In a bazillon different words, in gazillion different ways." Luanne added.

"We hate them." Trish hissed.

"Agreed." Denzel snorted.

The son of Slayer frowned deeply. That wasn't fair. "Oh come on, guys. You loved those puns." Vergil said.

"Only because we didn't wanna upset Aunt Buffy." Luanne admitted.

"Yeah. For a petite girl, she can be scary when she wants to be." Denzel added shuddering in thought of a pissed off slayer.

The girls hummed in agreement with nods making Vergil pout as Joyce got back up and attacked her cousin starting round 2. Trish's phone buzzed in her cellphone. Knowing that it was the call she's been expecting the weapon's specialist went to answer.

XXXX

Faith went to crash in one of the bed when she saw a sleek and metallic device on the bed table. Kinda like one in the sci fi movies. Curiosity getting the best of rational thinking, she pressed a button and she was surprised to see a background screen of an older version of herself cradling a baby in a hospital gown on a hospital bed. She touched a screen and saw different images on picture of her. Labels like mail, YouTube (Whatever that was.) and then saw an image called gallery. She pressed her index finger on it and there she saw multiple tiny images She touched one of them and there was a picture of a younger Diane and herself. Then she began noticing eerily similarities between her and Diane. She had same hair, same eye colors, same build. 

_"Me and Ma."_

Wanting to know more, Faith touched the right arrow to show another picture of herself and Diane who was in her teenage years. She was in disbelief to see pictures of herself that was never taken as a mother and Diane that claimed that she was her daughter. Her mind went overdrive. 

"That's mine."

The Dark slayer looked to see Diane who stood there by the doorway. She was too numb to give it back to her. "Who the hell are you?" Faith demanded.

Diane sighed shaking her head. This wasn't supposed to be this way. She wanted to tell her on her own terms but now she wouldn't get the chance. "Is that what you really wanna know?"

Faith took a deep breath. "Are you... My daughter?" Faith asked quietly, although deep down she knew the answer already. 

Diane went silent trying to muster up enough courage to answer the most obvious question. "Yes. I am."

Faith simply had a look of shock while staring into space.

XXXX

**January 7 2003**

Luanne escorted her mother to one of many bedrooms in the mansion. Of all the scenarios of being reunited with her mother she thought about in her mind, saving her from being slaughtered by the First's minions wasn't one of them. 

"Who are you?"

Luanne sighed, figuring that it wouldn't be easy so she would go straight to the point. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

Willow narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Try me."

"I'm your daughter." Luanne told her bluntly, Willow's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm sorry, I... Didn't know how else to tell you. Me, Vergil who is Buffy's son, Joyce, Dawn's daughter and Diane, Faith's daughter come from the year 2043. We were sent by Grandpa Giles to the past to prevent a horrible future from ever taking place."

Willow stared at Luanne incredulously of hearing that Buffy's son, Dawn's daughter and Faith's daughter were here in the present. That can't possibly be true. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that."

The Witch Goddess sighed. She'd expected that her mother wouldn't believe her that easily. "My name is Luanne Tara Rosenberg." Luanne told Willow her full name who froze at the forename that belonged to her late lover. "My middle name is the one that belonged to your soul mate."

She continued. "When I would get sick, we would watch Moulin Rogue. That was your favorite romantic movie and instead of singing a lullaby, you would always sing Can't help falling in love because that was your favorite Elvis song."

Looking into her green eyes which had the same color as hers to see if she was lying, Willow saw that they were sincere which meant that...  
 _No._ She shook her head as her eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I D-don't b-believe it. No."

"I'm sorry but it's true." Luanne admitted solemnly. She could understand her mother's doubts despite everything she's seen, there were still some things that she didn't expect to be true. 

  
Seeing that she needed time to process the stunning information, Luanne were set to leave the room giving her mother some breathing space when Willow grabbed her wrist stopping her. Willow felt a powerful magic coursing through Luanne's veins which was the same as hers. 

"I'm your..." Willow said, trailing off in mid sentence. Luanne nodded confirming what she already knew.

"Hi, Mama." Luanne smiled tearfully. Overwhelmed, Willow pulled her future daughter in for a hug daughter who returned the hug. Luanne was elated to be reunited with her mother.

XXXX

**August 27 2002**

**_Underneath Sunnydale High._ **

"You're not from around here are you?"  
  
Deacon turned to see the First posing as Kieran, Diane's son and Faith's grandson as well as Buffy's grandson looking at him. HE was staring at the entrance to the Hellmouth himself after getting to know the small Californian Town. It was a kinda nice. Happy meals all day along just the way he wanted and because of he can pose himself as human thanks to his immunity to the sun, it was even better.  
  
Deacon smirked. "How'd ya guess?"

"By the way you acted, the way you smell: it was a dead give away." Kieran/The First deadpanned.

The Evolved vampire from the future raised his hands in surrender. "Guilty. You got me. I am from the future but you'd already knew that. I'm Deacon and I have information about the war you're waging on the Slayer line and lemme tell ya, you're on the losing side for the moment."

XXXX

**AN: Comment kudos and Bookmark for more updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**January 7 2003**

Buffy had a blank stare as Vergil had finished why he was here in the present, oh so 20 minutes later in one of the room at the upper levels. All things considered, she thinks she's taking it pretty well. But still. It's one thing to know that Vampires demons and whatever monster you can think of exists but it's another to know that you have a son from the future to help her fighting the Source of all Evil. Of course, Buffy being Buffy didn't believe Vergil at first. She thought he was some imposter so Vergil got punched in the face by her mother moments after he introduced himself as her son. That's one interesting reaction.

_"Stay the hell away from me and my family, you son of a bitch!" She growled._

_He forgot how scary his adoptive mother can be at times despite her petite frame. "What?! Mom, I'm your son." He exclaimed incredulously, while rubbing his jaw._

_Buffy scoffed rolling her eyes. Like she'd never heard that one before. "Yeah and I'm that girl from Cruel intentions!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Mom!"_ _He cursed under his breath. He should've known that she wouldn't believe him that easily. She was a stubborn woman while he was growing up. It was her way or the high way. So he had to try a different approach._

_"Ok. If I wasn't your son, then how would I know why you refuse to go to a hospital?" he said, bringing up a fact only she knew._

_"Huh?" Buffy sounded, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion._

_"Your cousin Celia. She was sick and died from a mysterious illness when in fact she was killed by a demon. Der Kindestod right?" He recalled having her attention. Buffy nodded in shock that he knew about her late cousin. it's been almost five years since she thought about Celia. "Or what about when you wanted to become a professional ice skater at the age of 5? You wanted to be the next Dorothy Hamill. You even had a shrine dedicated to her."_

_Buffy could only stare at him in disbelief._

XXXX

"Ok." Buffy said unsure where to start. She started the obvious by recapping of what she had just learned. "So you're my son who came back to the past with Faith's daughter, Dawn's daughter who happens to be my niece and WIllow's daughter that knows everything about what we did before and now you're here to prevent a crappy future from taking place."

"Nutshell, Mom." Vergil confirmed the recap with a nod. 

"Ok. That's good." Buffy said. It felt weird being called Mom, even by her standards. It made her feel fuzzy and warm though.

"Are you ok? Because I imagine that it must be overwhelming for you." Vergil asked the woman who raised him, concerned that the information might be too much for her.

"If you know me at all, the things I've seen over the last 7 years aren't supposed to be real." Buffy retorted. That was true. "They're supposed to be bed time stories that keeps you awake at night. That's the definition of overwhelming."

Vergil chuckled shaking his head in amusement. Leave it to his mother to make a light hearted quip about the situation. "Not what I mean, Mom."

"I know." Buffy replied staring at him. He doesn't look like her at all, physically. But she does sense the family loyalty within him and something powerful. He told her that he was a half demon and she adopted him when he was orphan. Reason why was that she understood what it was like to be a outcast. After the Twilight incident, she was persona non grata among her slayer sisters after the deaths of so many slayers in the chaos. "Why didn't you visit me? or Aunt Dawn?"

"I wanted to, believe me." Vergil admitted as he went to get the medical kit from the bed stand. It wasn't a day, a hour or a minute that he wanted to say screw it and head to her old home at 1630 Revello Drive. "But there was too much at risk. If the Big Bads knew about me or any of the kids, The future would be worse. Do you really want to be the reason that the Future is crappier than the one I came from?" She sighed understanding his logic as Vergil placed a wet cloth on a cut that was on her forehead. She didn't like it though. "If it's any consolation, We were going to about a month ago but the First had other ideas. Tried to blow us up in LA." He added.

Buffy snorted while wincing as the soreness started to set in. The ass kicking she got from Deacon really did a number on her. 

"You ok?" Vergil asked her noticing the wince.

"I'm fine. Just feeling like I've been hit by a semi truck that rolled over me, twice." She reassured her future son.

"I bet." Vergil said understanding what she said. Deacon most likely had something to do with it. "But hey. If you can survive you 18th birthday with a psychotic vampire straight out of the insane asylum with your powers disabled, then this is just kid's play." She smiled at his son's attempt to make light about the situation. 

Upon hearing Buffy's voice from the other room, Spike who looked a lot better than when he was rescued, went to the master bedroom and saw the bruised appearance of the Slayer. "Bloody hell. You look like you went all nine rounds with Muhammad Ali, pet."

Buffy froze, looking over Vergil to see Spike at the doorway. "Spike?" The man once known as William the Bloody nodded. Buffy was happy to see Spike in one piece as she got up and walked over to him, engulfing him in a relieved hug. Vergil smiled at the scene. It was a nice moment. One that was needed in a war. 

XXXX

**August 28 2002**

Faith was still staring into space, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her daughter, _her_ daughter was here. Diane walked over to her with a glass of whiskey sitting next to her on the bed.

"Here. Thought you might need something strong, ma." Diane said handing the glass to her. 

Faith huffed as she took the glass and gulped it down. "Thought right, kid." It felt so weird to be a mom let alone being one. It wasn't something that she planned to be in near the future. Because she was scared to mess things up like her own mother did. But now... She wasn't sure what to think.

"You ok?" Diane asked her.

Faith shook her head slowly from side to side. It's not everyday she finds out that she has a daughter from the future "Not really."

"I imagine you have a lot of questions for me." Diane noted. "I can answer most of them but there are some that I can't." 

"How about I start with just one?" Faith said. "What is your real name?"

Diane sighed as she revealed her full name. "Diane Angela Lehane. My first name is after your first watcher. And my middle name is after Soul boy. After he helped you see the error of your ways."

"Nice names." Faith said. She couldn't have picked better ones herself if she was honest with herself. "So, you're from the future?"

"Think we covered that part already, Ma but yeah." Diane nodded with a smirk.

Faith smiled. "Wicked." Then she sighed. "Look, kid. I've gotten good at reading people and it seems to me that ya aren't lying but... I need some time to process, ya know what I mean? It's a bit uh... " Faith was trying to come up with an appropriate term to describe the bombshell.

"Mind blowing? "Diane supplied, holding no ill will towards her. Faith nodded. She was at a period in her life where she was trying to figure out who she was. "I understand. I'll uh, give you time to process it."

Faith didn't intend to upset her daughter based on the tone her daughter had said. "Kid, wait." Diane had already left, leaving the Dark slayer to beat herself up. "Nice going, Faith. Not even a minute into parenthood and you already screwed up." 

XXXX

**September 5, 2002**

**Wolfram and Hart.**

**Los Angeles.**

The Law Firm had been on high alert ever since those vigilantes showed up last week but there had been no more reports of them which left them vigilant. 

Lilah Morgan was doing some paperwork in her office, seemingly in a foul mood. She just got an earful from Linwood when she handed him the latest update regarding the vigilantes. He wasn't too pleased about it. 

Wolfram and Hart had managed to convince the D.A's office that the data that the vigilante had sent to the L.A PD were misinformation, leaving the ex clients high and dry but their inside men had told them that they were still being looked at which had Murrow's blood boiling.

She looked up to a young woman with interesting clothing and multicolored hairdye. It was Trish. "Can I help you, miss?" Lilah inquired.

"Yeah. I would like to visit the White Room." Trish said getting straight to the point of her visit.

Lilah narrowed her eyes at the mention of the inter-dimensional room. Not many people know about it. "How do you know about the White Room?"

"I know a lot things. Now are you gonna take me there or not?"

Lilah sighed. Whatever happened to having common decency of introducing themselves. "Only if you give me your name first, ms..."

"Danielle Benoit. I have a special request." Trish said pointedly giving the well respected lawyer a fake name.

Lilah was a bit suspicious but decided to aid her. She motioned 'Ms Benoit' to follow her down the hallway walking past several offices to an elevator that was specifically designed for. After stepping into the elevator, Lilah punched in the code. They vanished in a blink of an eye as white light engulfed them and the next thing they knew, they were in the creepy room where the walls were completely white. In the middle sat a young girl in a white chair. To most people, she was like any other kid in the world but the Weapon specialist from the Squad knew better. She was the conduit to the Senior Partners.

"Lilah. Danielle." The Conduit said, studying her.

"Little girl." Trish retorted.

The Conduit smiled. She's got spunk. "I like your hair style. Interesting choice. And I know what you seek."

Trish raised an eyebrow at that. "You do, kid?" 

"Yes, Ms. Benoit. You seek to set Sahjhan free from his imprisonment." The conduit replied giving her a look as if she knew who she really was.

The specialist mockingly clapped her hands in approval. "Ding ding ding. Give this girl an A +." 

"Why? You are aware of the species Sahjhan hails from, courts death and chaos. I don't like chaos."

"Because Angel Jr has a score to settle with Scarface." Trish told her, Lilah looked at the native Texan a bit surprised at the mention of the vampire offspring. Ms Benoit kept her gaze on the girl.

The Conduit hummed. "Hmm. The son of Angelus." 

"I think he likes to go by Angel now. " Trish corrected, smirking.

"I'm curious though, Why go all this trouble?" 

Trish huffed, putting her hands on her hips while tapping her foot vigorously. No way she's gonna tell her the real reason. "That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot. So are you gonna free him?"

The conduit had a smug smile as if she had come up with something. Something that Trish wouldn't like. "On one condition." Trish closed her eyes in dread upon hearing it, she was hoping she wasn't gonna say that. Trish exhaled a sharp breath. The price that she was gonna pay better be worth it.

XXXX

**September 5 2002**

**Sunnydale Hill.**

Diane looked out to the small city from the top of the hill as the Sun began to set down, holding the sheathed Yamato firmly. It's where all the freaks come out, to play at night. But tonight was no ordinary night. That night was the anniversary of their son's death. She heard footsteps coming her way, she didn't have to look back to know who it was. 

"I miss him too." Vergil said solemnly, standing next to his wife as he took her hand with his, the fingers intertwining with one and other.

Diane sighed. It felt nice to know that she wasn't alone in grief. The first three months were rough for both of them. She would catch him staring at the door sometimes as if it was just a dream, that Kieran would walk into the house with that goofy smile. "You ok, Babe?" Vergil asked.

"Five by five, V. You know me. shit happens." She tried to reassure him that she was ok except she didn't. He saw right through it.

"Except it doesn't." He replied. "And you're not five by five. I should know. My mom has got a Phd. in lying to her friends about her well being. Come on."

Diane sighed. There was no point in lying to him. He's probably heard all the lies that existed in the book. "It's not fair, Vergil." She admitted quietly, making Vergil hold her hand tight. "It's not fair at all."

After comforting each other in grief, they took a stroll down the hill remembering the time when they first started dating during High school. Her mother was cool with it when she found out. His mother on the other hand.

"Remember when Mom busted us in my bedroom when we started dating?" Vergil recalled.

Diane chuckled. "Yeah, I swear I thought I was gonna die right then and there. Your ma wasn't too happy of us dating." 

Vergil let out a wistful sound remembering the look on his mom's face. He genuinely thought that his mother was gonna kill her on the spot and barricade the house to make sure that they won't ever try to see each other after she dumped Diane's body in a ditch. But after a lot of talking, shouting and the occasional crying over the fact her boy was growing up, she allowed the relationship to continue with the provision that they were to be supervised.

"Yeah but she came around." Vergil replied. "Eventually."

The daughter of the Dark Slayer smiled. "Although that didn't stop her from kicking my ma's ass as a way to vent out her frustrations."

Vergil shook his head in amusement. Whenever she feel a bit angry, she would often take it out in training or on any demon she comes across. It was a healthy habit. Hissing sound was heard from the couple whom let out sighs as they drew out their respective. It was time to go to work. 

“You know what this reminds of, Babe?” Vergil asked.  


Diane smirked. “What?”   


“Fiji.” Vergil recalled.   


Diane smiled. That was one interesting trip after their wedding in San Fran. “Oh, I remember the  Uzis and the  umbrella drinks.”   


“It was one helluva honeymoon.” Vergil agreed.

Before the vampires that stood behind them had time to react, Diane quickly drew out her katana from the scabbard, spinning around as she swiped the Yamato through two vampires' necks cutting their heads off in one sweep. They combusted while Vergil drew out his handgun and shot three wooden bullets into the three vampire chests, piercing through their dead hearts. They turned to dust soon after, leaving just one who was terrified of how his fellow demons were easily killed. 

Diane smiled as she calmly strutted towards the last vampire. "Wanna give me and the hubby the location of where the rest of your undead bffs are or am I gonna shish kebab ya into pieces?"

"And I would suggest that you answer her quickly." Vergil intoned. "She doesn't like being lied to." 

The vampire gulped anxiously. 

XXXX

**Crawford Mansion.**

"How did it go?" Luanne asked Trish who just came back from her visit in L.A holding two urns in her arms. One that had Sahjhan in it while the other was needed for the expulsion of the rogue PTB out of Cordelia's body. It was the Urn of King Cyrus from Persia meant to enhance a witch's magical powers to the point where she's powerful enough to expel an entity that was inhabiting a human body which was needed for the big bad number 1.

She handed them over to the second gen Wiccan who took them. "Perfect." She declared teleporting herself into the study room placing them on the table. Luanne then teleported back to living room. "Alright, what was the catch?"

"None." Trish lied. Luanne didn't buy it. There was always a catch when you make deals with the devil especially the likes of Wolfram and Hart.

"Trish."

The weapon specialist relented under the fierce stare she was getting from the Wiccan. "That creepy little red riding hood gave me some sorta cryptic message. A life that has been prolonged in the cess of blood will be extinguished in the cold surface of Purgatory." Trish recited what the Conduit had told her in the White room before she left.

"That's it?" Luanne inquired. Trish shrugged saying that it was, making Luanne sigh. She hated cryptic messages. Always bad omens in her book.

Faith stepped into the living room intent to make an apology. "Hey, anyone seen Di and V?"  
  


XXXX

Out of breath, Diane collapsed into the chiseled chest of Vergil on the bed in the master bedroom they had been in after four rounds of unrelenting sex as beads of sweat covered their naked bodies. She always felt turned on after patrol. Guess it runs in the family and she got the perfect suitor.

"Boy, did I fuckin' need that?" Diane panted, still twitching from her last orgasm.

Vergil chuckled, kissing his wife on the top of the head. "So did I." 

Diane giggled.

XXXX

**Dream World.**

_Buffy was having another prophetic dream, this time she was in a cold hardened cell with Faith staring out to the barb wired window. Buffy was surprised to her sister slayer who she hadn't seen in two years since she turned herself in. She looked a lot different from last time. More contemplative, more thoughtful about her actions._

_"Faith?" Buffy said._

_“I often wondered, B since that day. If our roles were switched." Faith mused. "Would our fates.... be different? Would I have your life and you mine?”_

_Faith turned her head to face the blonde slayer who was unsure what to say to her that doesn't result in a fist fight. “We're gonna_ _settle the score soon... Buffy.”_

**AN: Kudos, comment for more updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**January 7 2003.**

Through her very short life here in Sunnydale after learning that she was the Key two years almost to the date, Dawn Summers had gone through things and experienced stuff that no average teenagers should ever go through so she had gotten used to it by now but when it comes to meeting a offspring from the future, it opened a whole can of worms. After overcoming the initial shock that came with the revelation, she was awestruck. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Wow. You look so...wow." Dawn said, looking up down at her daughter in awe. She was a fit duplicate of herself with a few notable differences. Her hair was wavy blonde and she had a scar that resembled a knife on her cheek.

"You kinda look wow yourself, Mom." Joyce replied. Dawn was taken back by being called Mom. She kinda liked it.

"So, how do we approach this?" Dawn wondered. "I mean, In the whole knowing..."

Luckily for Dawn, Joy had that part covered. She had been practicing. "Simple." Joyce cleared her throat and held herself high as she presented herself. "Hi, I'm Joyce Summers. I'm your daughter from the future and I'm here to help you defeat the First. Is that good enough?"

Dawn nodded happily as her daughter hugged her, Dawn reciprocated the hug. The Summers had been reunited once more.

After the little reunion, Dawn, Willow and Buffy met up with each other in the middle of the hallway, still processing of what they had just learned. Their kids are back in the past to help them prevent a crappy future from taking place.

"So." Buffy said, unsure of what else to say.

"So." Willow repeated what the slayer had said.

"So." Dawn replied on the apparent theme of their little conversation. The girls were a bit shell shocked.

"I mean..." Willow trailed off in mid sentence. Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I know."

Then the girls let out high pitched squeals of joy. "We're moms!" They cheered in unison as they hugged each other in excitement. They started to gush about their kids smiling from ear to ear.

-

**1 hour ago.**

The First and Deacon looked out to the sun set from the cave underneath Sunnydale High. Four and a half months of carefully planning had led to this moment where it will achieve its victory. Confidently, The First set its plans in motion. 

"It is time for all good children to say good night." The First declared. It turned to the Turok Han. "Take'em all except for her.” Turok Han took off and headed straight to Buffy's home.  
“After tonight, she will witness the future of her world. Once she has faced a power stronger than her, she will face another, even stronger." 

Deacon smirked hearing the roars and growls echoing through the cave behind them. "Looking forward to it."

-

Some time after Turok Han had gone to the Summer Residence, Deacon was a mere spectator watching as the Scooby gang and potentials left the Summers residence in a hurry off while Buffy was leading the Turok Han into her trap for a morale boost or so she thought from a far. She and the so called Scoobies has no idea what they’re in for.

“Like Clockwork.” He mused then he turned to the small platoon of the First’s minions behind him. “Come on, Boys. It’s time for the plot twist.” He went to the Construction Site with the minions following his lead. It was time to debunk the myth behind the Slayer lore. “Spread out."

Deacon climbed up the ladder and lit up a cigarette huffing out smoke as he was getting a front row seat awaiting his turn.

\- 

** 20 minutes later. **

Diane and Luanne were adjusting their clothing while staring out from their spot at the top of the hill. Luanne picked up some heavy disturbance from the Dark Side. The First was making its play and this time the entity is gonna make sure that it will succeed. The Ronin Slayer who sat on the Calvary, a demonic Hell weapon that looked like a motorcycle took a deep breath as she contacted the Squad via her ear piece.

"Bravo Six, this is Six Actual. Report." Diane said.

 _"Blur Devil in Position."_ Vergil reported.

 _"Hathor in Position."_ Joyce informed.  
  
 _"Punisher in position._ " Denzel finished.

_"Watcher to Six actual. All units are in position. The targets are surrounded by multiple bogeys. You have execute authority."_

Just what she needed to hear. Diane smirked holding the handles of the Calvary taking a deep breath as Luanne prepared herself. It was time to come out of the shadows. "Bravo Six. Mission is a go."

She took off while Luanne launched into air heading to their destination.

-  
  
 **Construction Site**

“Rise and shine, Wonder Woman.” 

Buffy moaned in pain as she regained her consciousness. She felt like she had been in a terrible car accident and had a building dropped down on her. She opened her eyes to see the First Evil standing right in front of her and the Scoobies basking in its glory. She propped herself up on her elbows once she had enough strength or what’s left of it. 

“Oh, Buffy. You’d really thought that you finally figured me out but unfortunately, I was one step a head of you once again.” The First gloated, smiling sweetly. "I must admit, though. You put on A+ performance. It's shame that your victory didn't last long. Just like Spike and Angel."

At the mention of the other ensouled vampires Buffy narrowed her eyes at the source of all Evil as she struggled to regain her feet. "What?"

A wicked grin spread across the evil Incarnate's face at seeing the clueless look from the blonde slayer "Oh. You don't know? Oh, what a happy day. Ah, I would gloat about it but.. It'll be better if I just show you." Despite being Non corporeal, The first had limited magical ablilties as it waved its hand, casting a vision spell to Buffy. Buffy closed her eyes, holding her head. 

"No. No." Buffy whispered, trying to suppress the vision. "Stop it."

"Know the events. Know what has occurred and accept it." The First sneered.

Buffy whined as the vision she was seeing was not the one she wished to have. She saw everything. _The Turok Han beating Spike to a pulp, drowning him and Spike trying to escape only to_ _fail. And when it was done, one of the Harbringers who had a wooden stake in his hands, thrusted the stake into his chest hitting him in the heart. Then it showed Angel being trapped in a warehouse being taunted by the First before the warehouse was exploded in a Big Bang._

In that moment, the vision had come to its horrific conclusion. Spike was dusted, Angel was incerinated. Broken and shattered, Buffy sunk to her knees with tears in her eyes. 

"If it's any consolation, Spike didn't squirm and Angel well, at least I put an end to his soulful pathetic misery."

"You're going to pay for that." Buffy declared weakly, looking up to the First evil with red teary eyes that also showed fire in it. The First smirked cruelly.

"Unlikely." It snapped its fingers and soon enough human mercenaries that were armed with guns appeared around the construction site circling around her, the Scooby gang and the potentials, giving them no chance to escape from their fates that seemed to be inevitable, The Demons and Turok Han stood next to the mercenaries. 

Buffy looked at the dire predicament and then turned her head to face the group. The potential looked crushed, even Kennedy who looked defeated. Their hopes that had been lifted by her strength and bravery had now been snuffed out by the First and its small army. The Scoobies were dismayed.

“I find this turn of events somewhat ironic.” The First said. “This wouldn’t happened if I hadn’t gained knowledge of my fate in the future. But now that I do... I know how to prevent it. I have an army and I will take great pleasure of you stubborn, annoying _wretches_ watching the world burn. Any last words?” 

Buffy glared hatefully at the ancient entity that seemed to have the last laugh. “Go to hell.” 

“Ok. But you’ll beat me there.” The First taunted as it turned to his small army. “Dispose of them.” The First commanded. One of its minions smiled evily as they cocked and aimed their rifles at them. The demons and Turok Hans growled eagerly. The potentials cowered seeing that they were near the end. 

But then something unexpected happened. A blue lighting bolt descended down from the sky like a meteor and landed right before the group on the group. It was Luanne. With a Smack of her hands, she created a barrier shield surrounding the surprised Scoobies and the Potentials protecting them from harm.

"The buffet is closed for tonight boys." Luanne declared hearing the familiar vroom. "Come back next week."

The Scoobies and the Potentials looked to their left seeing a brunette wearing a long dark trench coat with a tank top and dark blue jeans arriving in a motorcycle that was designed for war through the Entrance of the Construction site leaping up high in the air. She flipped over the barriers, separating the bike into two huge buzzsaws as she landed in the middle initiating the massacre. She swiped the buzzsaws, tearing through the demons and human mercs like paper, blood splattering across the ground like a crazed butcher. She pressed one of the buzzsaws down on a prone dazed demon, performing a donut on one wheel with the dead demon stuck in it. She lifted it up twirling her body around like a professional ballerina before tossing both buzzsaws up in the air as she drew out the Yamato and went on a frenzy cutting the heads off the Turok Hans left and right with.

The Scoobies and the Potentials watched the one woman massacre unfold with opened mouths as the daughter of the Dark Slayer caught the twin buzzsaws and united them into the Calvary. "Who the hell was that?" Kennedy asked.

Luanne had a bright smile on her face at the informal question. "That is Diane."

At the mention of her name, The Ronin Slayer made her dramatic turn, the coat tail flapping ever so slightly.

\- 

**September 6 2002  
**

As Faith was heading down the hallway to the room where Diane was supposed to be, She thought about the motherhood. She never saw herself as a mother given her traumatic experiences with her own. Her mother was a prostitute bringing many guys to her home. She used to call her Firecracker before she hit her every time she would ask for something like milk or a dog for Christmas. But when she was called right about 4 years ago, she remembered one of her mother's many johns trying to hit her for being annoying but she surprised both John and her mother when she broke his wrist and punched him with a right hook so hard, she broke his jaw. Her mother watched the exchange in shock and from that day forward she never tried to lay a hand on her daughter ever again. 

But that was then, this was now. And besides, if her kid came back to save the future, then maybe she didn't screw up after all which gave her hope. a glimmer but hope nonetheless

When she knocked on the door, she raised an eyebrow, seeing a half naked Vergil in pants at the doorway. "If you're looking for Diane, she left. Went to blow off some steam somewhere." He told her.

"Oh." Faith said, trying to hide disappointment. Guess the apple didn't fell far from the tree. "How long do you think that will take?"

"Knowing her?" Vergil inquired. Faith nodded. "Not long."

XXXX

**Sunnydale High.**

**Basement.**

**"Curse my** black **stars** , and bless **my** pleasing **woe**. A youth doth walk in stolen joy and pride, I **curse my stars in bitter grief and woe** , That made **my** love so high, and me so low."

Diane was reading a poem from a book she got from her father on her 12th birthday to Spike who still was suffering from having his soul restored in him. She was sitting across him in a Indian style position, cross legged. She got introduced to poetry at a young age and took a liking to it. Spike of all people encouraged it considering that he was once a poet himself. he was there for her when her son was ashes to ashes, relating his past experiences. So she was returning the favor by looking after him in his weakened state. It was after he left Sunnydale following the beatdown he got from Xander when he caught the former poet and Anya together on a couch in the Magic Box. It was just a misunderstanding. Xander thought that they were gonna sleep with each other when in truth, he was just there comforting her after he dumped the ex vengeance girl at the altar. He had a grim realization that despite his efforts to be a better man, he'd never be accepted as one. Spike left Sunnydale to figure out who he was without the constant scrutiny, but not before saying his goodbyes to Dawn who was crushed at first but as time went on, she understood. Must've been some humanity that he had left in his demonic self. He went to Africa to go through a set of trials to gain a reward after some recommendation from a patron near. It was grueling but he wasn't called William the bloody for a reason. He pushed on and he got it. A soul.

"O should she e'er prove false, his limbs I'd tear, And throw all pity on the burning air; I'd curse bright fortune for my mixed lot, And then I'd die in peace, and be forgot." She recited shutting the book as she stared at Spike in fascination.

"Faces changes. Haunts me. Needs to be ready. Big Bad coming." Spike rambled shaking like a leaf. Diane tilted her head in curiosity. Was it like this when Spike gained his soul? Driving him insane? "Too much. Take it out."

XXXX

**Crawford Mansion**

She'd be lying if she said it was hard to see Spike like this as she made her return to the Mansion. When she went to her room, she was stunned at a surprising scene. Vergil was talking to her mother about a time where Aunt B found out about him and her.

"So when mom found out about us, she went full on Defcon 1." He recalled amusingly. "I swear, I thought that she was gonna keep us separated forever. But I managed to talk her out of it with the conditions that we were to be supervised at all time."

Faith chuckled. Why didn't that surprise her? "Ya lying." 

"I wasn't. I thought that I got out of dodge. Well, that was until she kicked my ass in sparing."  
  
Diane stepped into the room getting their attention."So I see you and Ma are getting to know each other."

"Something like that." Faith said as she walked over to her daughter. "Listen, kid. I wanna apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

Diane shrugged. "It's cool, Ma. You were surprised. It was a lot to take in."

Faith shook her head. "It's not cool, Di. No mom should ever make their kid feel hurt. Speaking from experience." Faith sighed. "After you left, I did some thinking. I grew up in a place that wasn't stable with a mom that was more of a drunk bitch than a parent which left me with some serious issues. But seeing you, kinda gave me hope that I might turn out ok in the future. So do you mind if I buy you a drink at the Bronze?"

Diane thought about the offer for a moment. It wouldn't hurt. "Sure."

-

**Los Angeles**

**"Who is that?!"**

**"Where did he come from!"**

As the mother and Daughter agreed to a drink, a commotion was taking place on a helipad of a building near the Staples Center in the city of Angels. Denzel wearing a body armor type outfit was fighting a group of well trained men while Corbin Fries, a slim ball of a man who's been smuggling young girls from China, Thailand and Japan over the last decade was watching the fight with Wolfram and Hart Lawyer and it did not go his way whatsoever. His guards were trained mercenaries and yet this Robin Hood wannabe was dismantling them like they were low ranking amateurs. 

As the Wolfram and Hart Lawyer tried to escape, Denzel having taken care of the last guard, drew out a knife and threw it with pinpoint accuracy, hitting the target which was the Lawyer in the chest, dead.

The pathetic excuse of a man held his hands up trying to plead for mercy as Denzel stomped up towards him. "Wait a minute! Please!" 

The pleads fell on deaf ears as he grabbed Fries by the suit, making him cower in fear at the murderous look in his eyes. "Your smuggling days are over, Fries." Denzel snarled. "God is not gonna help you nor will Wolfram and Hart. "

XXXX

Lilah shook her head sardonically seeing another client, Fries being put in the back of a police car and another lawyer in a body bag on the street with evidence of Wolfram and Hart's involvement at the LAPD's doorstep. This was becoming a recurrent theme these days, something that made the entire Firm feel uneasy. Linwood will be on the edge after this revelation. 

As she turned around and went to her car, she spotted a black clad figure on a rooftop. He gave her a salute before walking away. It was the vigilante.

XXXX 

**January 7 2003**

The Squad was conversing amongst themselves after they'd been reunited with their family inside the study room. It felt great to be with them after being apart from them for so long. 

"God, it was so weird, meeting them." Luanne said. 

"Weird? Try crazy." Joyce replied. "Your mom is a recovering dark magic junkie while mine has just started her freshman year. My dad is still a raging borderline psychotic teenager."

"Got that right. My mom is a guidance counselor at a school that tried to kill her over three years." Vergil said.

"Uncle Xan was still immature and is in an on and off relationship with vengeance girl who he left at the altar." Diane added. The girls nodded in agreement. "And Spike is a bit crazy from the ensouling bit. But man it was so worth the wait of seeing them at last." The Squad had big smiles on their faces at that remark. 

"Well, I wouldn't count your lucky chickens just yet." Trish announced walking into the study with a worried look. "We got hostile inbound. And boy, is it a big one."

And to prove her point, the study room suddenly trembled, alerting the Squad of the danger. The night was far from over.

XXXX

The Scoobies, Faith and Spike looked around seeing that the Mansion was shaking. That can't be good.

“Earthquake?” Dawn queried, holding on to her sister.

Vergil sighed grimly as the Squad joined their parents in the foyer. They looked out of the door. “No. Trouble.” 

The Scoobies turned around seeing the cause of the tremble through the front door and seconds later, they wished they hadn't.

“Bloody Hell.” Spike muttered, seeing a rock hardened demon with two long horns heading towards the mansion. 

"Damn." Faith murmured.

“Oh, Goddess.” Willow whispered in horror. Xander gulped anxiously while Buffy's eyes went wide as saucers.

“I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say this: What the Hellmouth is _that_?” Xander exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the brimstoned demon in fear.  
  
Diane grimaced recognizing the demon. “It’s The Beast. He’s a demon that has a major axe to grind with Angel. Apparently he tried to get Angelus on his side, but he told Rock face pretty much to shove it up his stony ass and then got his ass kicked.” 

Spike chuckled humorlessly. His grandsire had a pretty big mouth and it nearly turned him into dust. So it came as no shock to him. “Remind me to pay Peaches a visit after the rumble with stone Age.” 

"Get in line." Xander replied. "I would like to have few words with Dead boy. With my fists." Both Spike and Xander looked at each other after they said their sentences.

Well, as his mother taught her, when Plan A didn't work, go for Plan b which was First's most likely move. Vergil shook his head. “Mom, stay here with Aunt Faith. Look after the potentials.” 

If there's one thing the Sunnydale High alumni doesn't like to do, was following orders. “Fat chance.” Buffy said, making a beeline for the weapon's cache but Vergil grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her.

“Mom, you’re still licking your wounds from the smackdown you just took." Vergil hissed. "I’m _not_ _asking_.” 

Both mother and son stared at each other, daring one and other to back down for a few moments. Seeing that Vergil was adamant of her not leaving the mansion, Buffy clenched her jaw realizing that she wasn't in a good condition to take the demon so, she wisely stepped down with a huff. "Fine."

Diane craned her neck. "Alright, Squad. Move out. " She then noticed that Joyce wasn't with them. “Where’s Joyce?” 

Looking around the mansion briefly, the Squad saw Joyce heading with a sword making the squad groan. “Goddamnit, just like her father.” Diane muttered.

“Her father?” Willow inquired. Luanne shook her head as if to say not the time.

“Long story. I’ll give you the DVD for the short version, Mom.”

XXXX 

Joyce was the first to go standing in front of the all powerful demon equipped with a broadsword. Her harsh stare did not waver. 

“Ah, the granddaughter of Angelus, my greatest foe.” The Beast said. “I will savor your death and bring him to his knees weeping once he’d learn of your fate.” 

“I doubt it, Peebles, seeing that I’m gonna make you eat crow first.” Joyce snarked making the former Servant of the Devourer chuckle darkly. 

“You and your parents are mere appetizers. After I’ve killed you all, I shall feast on the main course.” 

Joyce smirked as she was channelling her inner Angelus while gripping the handle tightly. “Well, Bon appeit then, Chuckles. You’re gonna choke on it.” 

She raised the sword as the two charged at each other. 

**AN: I know that It seemed that I may have forgotten a few details but I never liked the attempted rape scene so out of respect for Spike, I left that part out in my canon. Don't forget comment kudos and bookmark for more updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**November 17 2002**

**Los Angeles**

_On a mellow fall night in the City of Angels, the streets were terrorized by a woman with dark skin and long brown hair. Her face was heavily scarred, her eyes were milky white. The woman was no other than Jasmine, a former Power that was who was in a weakened form of her former self. She had lost everything. She was set to save the world and bring peace but her plans didn't come in fruition thanks to Diane Lehane, Luanne Rosenberg and Vergil Summers. So right now she was set to make the world a better place , one body at a time out on the highway of the city.  _

_ She plunged her fist into her latest victim's stomach ripping out the organs and the spinal cord out of the body. The victim crumpled to the floor dead as Jasmine took a hold of another attacker's throat and snapped his neck like a twig with the other. She was on a blood bath and nothing could stop her as the civilians scattered away from the former power in horror. the trail of bodies were enough proof of that. Well, not all of them. _

_"Hey Jas!"_

_Jasmine turned her angry stare to see Diane, Luanne, Vergil and Cordelia heading her away with determined looks on their faces armed with swords excluding the Witch. Angel wanted to join them but Diane firmly told him that Connor needs his father right now. Someone who understands what he was going through. Angel begrudgingly agreed to stay at the Hotel with Joyce who was more than happy to give her father a comforting hand._

_"That's right, you overgrown bug Bitch! We're talking to you!!" Cordelia spat._

_Jasmine could only shake her head in contempt. "Wonderful, just the people I wanted to see. My 'mother'."_

_The former Power turned her sickly eyes to The Ronin Slayer and the Witch Goddess. "The Slayer and the Witch out of time that ruined my plans."_

_Jasmine then glanced at the white haired half demon. "And the Halfbreed who aided them."_

_"it's a displeasure to meet you, your highness." Vergil retorted coldly. "It's over, Jas."_

_" **You** have lost." Luanne declared. The former PTB gaped incredulously. _

_"I've **lost**?! Do you any idea what you all have done?!" Jasmine bellowed at the group of misfits. _

_"We did what we had to do." Diane replied with resolve, gripping the hilt of the sheathed Yamato tightly._

_Jasmine shook her head in dismay. She could not believe how shortsighted the group were of her plan, the beauty behind it. "No! No, Diane. There are no absolutes! No right and wrong! Have you not learned anything from your mother?! There are only choices! I could have offered you paradise!"_

_She gestured angrily to the streets behind her where civilians were running away in terror. "Instead you chose **this**?!" _

_"Because we **could**." Diane told her firmly. "Just like my ma did when she turned herself in to the police. To atone for her sins." _

_"And just like my mother did when she chose to control her magic rather than letting it control her after trying to destroy the world in a fit of grief!" Luanne added, remembering the story about Dark Willow which was one of the darkest moment in her mother's life._

_"And just like my mom did when she chose to share her power rather than keeping it for herself." Vergil finished making Cordelia confused for a moment before refocusing. "Which was what you were gonna do right? Taking away our free will and then mind control us like slaves. it would be so easy to take over the world, having us worship you like a god. IF that’s your idea of world peace, then no thanks. I’d rather live in a reality that is real than a dream that is a lie."_

_"And look what free will has gotten you!" Jasmine spat, making the trio roll her eyes in annoyance. “I’ve watched your kind evolve from the ooze on the ground that we powers used to walk for eons. You mortals slaughter each other for faith, greed, lust and more. You have polluted the same air I used to inhale. The clear skies have been clouded from the endless wars that you humans have been in. That is the cost of a gift that you have been given from **us**.” _

_"Hey, we're not perfect, Jas! We do make bad decisions most of the time but we do make the right decisions occasionally." Diane argued. “It’s our right. And it’s helluva lot better than have someone makin’ them for us.”_

_"And that is what make us humans. No matter how many times we have fallen, we will always get back up on our feet by the scruff of our necks." Vergil stated, backing his wife’s argument._

_Jasmine huffed in disbelief. "You are **not** human, Halfbreed." She pointed out the fact to the son of the Slayer and then glanced at Diane and Luanne. "And neither are you two!" _

_"We are enough!" The trio from the future stated in unison proudly. Jasmine scoffed once more as she turned her back on them. "Where do you think you're going, lady?" Vergil asked._

_"Leave me alone." Jasmine muttered, walking away from the group._

_Diane shook her head. "Can't let you do that, Scarface."_

_"I said leave me alone!" Jasmine repeated, stomping her foot down, acting like a petulant child than a rogue Power. “You all did enough already. And now what: You’re gonna kill me? As if you could.”_

_"Sorry, but It's kinda part of the hero gig, ya know?" Vergil declared, wielding his customized sword. "Saving the world from peril, stopping the big bads. You get the idea. If you think we’re gonna let you loose, turning L.A. into Boston Massacre then you’re dumber than you look."_

_"You don't know what you're up against, boy." Jasmine threatened._

_"You're not the first Goddess that my family had come across." Vergil declared as Diane flickered the Yamato up from the scabbard with her thumb, Luanne's hands glowed yellow._

_"You shall find me more formidable than Glorificus." Jasmine warned them._

_Diane took a Iaijutsu stance that utilizes speed, unsheathing her overpowered katana and she held it up high. "Bring it on, Bitch."_

_"And we're not talking about the movie." Vergil quipped._

_And then something unexpected happened. Jasmine broke down in tears. The future trio and the Seer were surprised by it._

_"Why do you hate me so much?" Jasmine sobbed brokenly._

_Vergil stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe she just said that. Did she really ask that question? "Let's go through the list, shall we? The Rain of Fire, Sicking Rock Face. Innocent people dying. Shall I go on!" Vergil said, giving her a rundown of the crimes she'd committed. "How many more lives would you have to destroy for your so called 'peace on earth' campaign!"_

_It infuriated the former Power, bringing her out of the broken state as Jasmine glared at the son of the Slayer. "You have no right to condescend me, Halfbreed!" Jasmine yelled at the half demon as she walked up to them. "Do not speak to me as if you have never taken a life. I could've saved the world, Vergil. From War. Disease, poverty. All of it. How many precious beautiful lives would've been saved in a handful of years? Yes, I would’ve murdered thousands to save_ billions _! This World is doomed to drown in its own blood now."_

_That being wasn’t gonna get any sympathy from him as Vergil rolled his eyes again. “Oh woe is you. Please, that blood pool was caused by you, not us.”_

_“I was set to save this world from yourselves. Somebody had to.” Jasmine argued, continuing making her case. “Or have you forgotten the irreparable damage your mother is destined to cause in the future?” Vergil narrowed his eyes at indirect mention of Twilight and the role his mother had to play but didn’t say anything else. “Just as I thought. So spare me the righteous lecture.”_

_The Witch Goddess didn't care for whatever excuses or argument the rogue power had thrown at them. "Is that what you were gonna do? Saving us from ourselves? You weren't even trying to. You were gonna rule with an iron fist." Luanne countered passionately. "Don't you think we get it? It didn't matter how many lives were lost as long as it was for your own selfish goals.” Luanne scoffed in disgust. “You gods and higher beings are all same. Never care about anything other than yourselves."_

_Jasmine's eyes lit in rage as she understood the comparison. "Do **not** compare me to Glorificus!" _

_"You're right. You are **worse**." Luanne growled, scaring the Vision Girl for a moment as she heard the serious tone in her voice. "Glory was a bonafide bitch goddess from a Hell dimension but you know what? At least she didn't try to be anything else. But you? A Power that freaking be? For you to stoop so low?! You violated everything you're supposed to stand for! **That** is what makes **you** a monster! " _

_"I will not be scolded like some child by a trio of mortal degenerates!" Jasmine thundered._

_"Then you should listen to ME!!!" Cordelia bellowed, stepping forward with her axe with fury in her eyes. The future trio didn't stop her. This was something that she wanted to do. She barley held herself from killing the Power that was right on the spot. "_ You have no idea _what you've done to me or my family over the last several years! How you manipulated me, Angel, Lorne, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Connor, Xander and Willow like Sesame street puppets at your disposal! Everything I went through since Senior year at High School was because of **you** , you ruined my life! You took **everything** from me! You tarnished it! Made it like a sick joke!" _

_Jasmine's face softened as she feebly attempted to convince the Seer. "Cordelia. Please, try to understand..."_

_"You fucking violated me, you bitch!" Cordelia shouted, her eyes filled with angry tears. "I was going to end up a fucking vegetable and die after you were done with me like yesterday trash! You crawled up inside me and you were gonna use my voice, my body and my lips to get your way! And then you were gonna discard me like last year's Versace dress!"_

_Cordelia's shoulder shook with rage. "That is all I could ever think about. You can try justifying all you like. It means **nothing** to me. And on behalf of everyone I've known and loved, I'm gonna make you Pay!" _

_She raised the axe over her head and brought the axe down on at the powerful Higher being who suddenly cowered having her prolonged existence flash before her eyes, she ducked the first swing of the axe but didn’t avoid the second as the axe was embedded into her chest. Cordelia pulled it out only to stab a severely wounded Jasmine once more. She did it again, again and again killing the rogue PTB in the process, letting ._   
  
_"Cordy." Vergil said seeing that Jasmine was long gone but Cordelia didn't stop the assault. "Cordy, that's enough." Realizing that she wasn't gonna stop, Vergil grabbed her by the waist away from the mangled corpse._

_Cordelia thrashed in his vice like grip trying to get out. She wasn't done. Not by a long shot. "Let me go! Get off me! Let Me Go!" She growled._

_"It's over." He told her gently. “It’s over.”_

_"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" She screamed, showing unadulterated hate for the Higher being that ruined her life. The Seer stopped trying to escape as she cried into his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. "I hate her.”_

_Diane and Luanne shook their heads in sympathy, listening to the heart wrenching sobs while staring at the scene before them. "Cor didn't deserve this, Lu. She deserves a helluva lot better than what she got." Diane assessed._

_The second gen Wiccan occurred with the daughter of the Dark Slayer. "Agreed." ********_

_Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Deacon, The First imposing as Kieran and the Beast that had been witnesses to its former master's demise._

_"Shall I strike them now?" The Beast requested._

_The First shook it head no: as much as it wanted to say yes, it was not the time or the place. "Not yet."_

XXXX 

**The Previous Night.**

**November 14 2002**

**The Beast was stomping towards the Wolfram and Hart intent to collect the dark magic emitting inside the White room when a voice spoke up behind the rocky creature.**

**"Hey, Beast."**

**The Beast turned around and was faced with Deacon who immediately held his hands up.**

**"Easy there, Rocky. I'm not here to fight you." He assured. "I'm here to give you a better offer and some insight about your fate along with the one that has you on its leash."**

**Intrigued by the words, The Beast decided to listen to Deacon's explanation regarding its future.**

XXXX

**January 7 2003.**

Trish and Faith led the Scoobies up to the upper levels where Giles and Anya were in a room. Denzel was guarding the room where potentials were resigning in.

"Buffy. Thank Goodness. I was worried." Giles said, relieved that his slayer was still alive as well as the Scoobies, Trish and Denzel entered the room. Even though given the fact her appearance were less than appealing, he took comfort that she survived.

Buffy was surprised to see her father figure back so soon. He was supposed to be visiting the Botox's dimension with Anya. "Giles? How?" 

"Uh, Your son came to rescue me and Anya, from our premature demises, apparently." Giles told her making her puzzled. "We were ambushed by a small tactical squad when Vergil appeared with his cousin." That clarified for her. But she still had some questions that needed to be answered for a later time.

"Buckle up, boys and girls." Trish declared as she took a seat along with Faith. "I hope y'all brought marshmallows because The Apocalypse Squad are about to bringin' in the fire." She clapped her hands and a blue orb appeared, as the Scoobies, Faith, and Trish saw the fight between Joyce and the Beast outside.

XXXX

Steel met stone as Joyce and Beast battled it out outside the mansion. Even though she was outmatched in terms of height, she had an advantage. The beast was bulkier which meant less immobility.

“You know, you remind me of a rock for brains lackey or a toady. Always following a master's wishes. Like Genies." Joyce taunted the Beast while ducking hits that would kill any ordinary human. "Don’t like them? Ok, what about Lickspiel? No?” 

The Beast was getting irritated by the cursed vampire's granddaughter's childish taunts as she dodged the lumbering blows. “Oh, I got it. Flunky. You're just a big, stupid, butt ugly, slow moving, _Flunky_." She declared, laughing as she got on the Beast's nerve.

She struck every part of the Beast's body with hard swings of her broadsword while dodging the left and right hooks swung from the Brimstoned demon. It did little to affect the Beast because of his nearly impenetrable stone bulk so she went physical.

She punched the Beast in the face, although she regretted it almost right away as her hand ached in pain but it was worth it because it made the Beast dazed. She kicked both his legs out, bringing the bulky demon on his knees as she went for one of the eyes with the tip of the sword only to be stopped by his coal blackened hand on her wrists, holding her back as the two combatants were locked in a battle of wills for a few moments. The beast thrusted his head forward into Joyce's own, hitting her on the forehead. She was seeing stars as the force of the head butt made her drop her sword and got knocked down by a clobbering blow to the back, to the ground. She was brought back to reality by a vice like grip of the Beast's hand to her throat. She gagged as he hoisted her up with relative ease. 

“Such arrogance. So much like Angelus.” The Beast hissed quietly as he held the descendant of his arch nemesis high in the air. 

Joyce struggled to utter a word out; The Beast's blackened hand was squeezing tight on the windpipe, making it impossible to breath. “What was that?” The Beast asked, seeing that she was trying to say something. 

“His...Name...Is Angel.” Joyce choked, while glaring defiantly at the Rock hardened demon from the depths of hell. She kicked the Beast in the face before wrapping her calves around the Beast's throat, bringing it down in a headscissor takedown. Before he had a chance to recuperate, Joyce's cousin came to the rescue.

“Hands off my cousin, rock face!” Vergil's voice said behind the Beast's back as the Son of the Slayer grabbed the bulky horn lead by the shoulders, flipping him over, making him eat canvas. Joyce was still coughing and gasping for much needed air. 

As the Beast got back up from the surprise attack, he took a moment to study Joyce's cousin. He picked up a scent, a scent that he hadn't picked up since...The beast's face hardened in recognition. “I recognize that foul stench. Sparda.” The Beast growled.

Vergil scrunched his face, smelling his jacket for a moment. “Come on, I don't smell that bad.” 

The Beast ignored the quip and continued. “I’ve heard so much about you from Deacon, about your bloodline. Let’s shall see if the folklore of your family are true.” 

Vergil chuckled. "Why I am flattered by such high praise." Vergil snarked as he pulled out the Red Queen from his back and stomped the tip of the sword on the ground with authority. "I would've given you a cookie for that but damn I'm all out so I'll settle with _this_!"

Vergil charged towards the Beast, sliding under the swing of a lumbering blow while making a slice on his stomach, making the rocky creature hunch over clutching his newly gained wound before he struck the Beast in the back with the sword, making him hit the ground once more.

"Too slow, Horn-Zilla!" Vergil taunted the bulky demon who was angered.

"That stings." The Beast hissed, touching the cut that was formed on the stomach.

"That was just a preview. I'm just getting warmed up." Vergil said twirling himself around, swiping his sword at one of his thighs, making the Beast growl in fury as another cut was formed. Vergil leaped across the rocky creature, slashing his back with the Red Queen. So far he was going good but it's only matter of time before The beast powered through and his fears came to fruition when The horrid creature took its gloves off. The beast batted him away like a small child with its hardened fist, sending him through a tree, back first before he hit the ground rolling. That blow packed quite the punch. 

Vergil was wondering for a moment of where he was. "Does anyone have the number to J-Lo? I would like to have a date with her." Vergil mumbled dazed, then grunted in pain as the Beast picked him and held him in a vicious bear hug, almost crushing his ribs as it thrashed Vergil like a rag doll back and forth. Desperation taking over, Vergil pressed both of his thumbs into the beast's eyes, making the stony creature howl in pain. The beast blinked furiously trying to restore his eyesight as he let go of Vergil straight away. But just as the rocky creature recovered, it was struck in the back by an energy blast. 

“Flithy Witch.” The beast spat, turning around to face Luanne who was responsible for the sneak attack.

Luanne grimaced at the name calling. That was too odious. “Flithy Witch? I prefer the term Goddess.” Luanne said, beginning to hover above the ground as her hands glowed yellow. Two huge balls of solid concrete was formed levitating with her and with a flick of her hands, she sent them to the Beast who covered himself with his forearms from the impact of the chunky balls. She summoned a great ball of energy and blasted it towards the beast who was hit by it. She did it again and again to the point the Beast was on one knee, having taken a damage. The Beast Swung its rock hardened fist towards the second gen Witch who held up a hand freezing the incoming fist in place. She shook her head as if to say 'Really?'. She then flipped up, kicking him in the jaw. She had him on the ropes.

And then she waved her hands up slowly, lifting the Beast off the ground with no visible strain on her face. The beast grunted in pain as Luanne started to slowly clench her hands into fists, inflicting the horned demon tremendous amount of pain and agony inflicted into the creature. 

_"Lanuae Magicae."_

The Beast was suddenly sent up to a portal that appeared above, sucking the demon into a dimension. Joyce and Vergil ran up to the Witch Goddess wanting to know where the horned brimstoned demon went. 

"What did you do, Lu?" 

"I teleported him to a bottomless dimension." Luanne said as if it was nothing to it. "Don't worry. I should bring him back in three, two, one." with a snap of her fingers, Luanne opened another portal and out came the Beast like a descending meteor, into the pavement. The Squad cringed at the impact.  
  
Grunting, The Beast slowly picked itself up on its feet wobbling from the fall it just took and the impact.“I will **not** be bested by mere insects! Do you all know what I am!!!” 

Diane took her cue to appear in front of The Beast from the portal that the Yamato created. “Yeah. But here’s something that you should know." Diane said. She had the all powerful drawn out and prepared herself for the killing blow. "The Apocalypse Squad are _not_ insects. We are the alpha and the omega: The beginning and the end.” 

On its last legs The Beast roared in rage charging towards Diane who hadn't moved until the very last minute where she side stepped and swiped the sword through the beast's stomach elegantly before spinning herself around thrusting the katana deep into the chest, the top of the blade was sticking out of the back. The Beast was slain. The Ronin Slayer violently pulled it out twirling the Katana around demonstrating her sword skills.

"That's how it's done." Diane boasted, slowly putting the Yamato back into the scabbard. A cling was heard as the Yamato was sheathed. The Beast began to convulse as it was starting to glow brightly from the open wounds and soon enough he exploded into dozen rubbles while the Squad calmly walked back to the Mansion with a clear message. While Buffy may be the thing that monsters have nightmares about, The squad as Diane had said, are the Alpha and the Omega: The Beginning and the End.

XXXX

Faith and Trish chuckled at the slacked jawed expressions that the Scoobies, Anya and Giles had after watching the Squad decimating the Beast. The Dark Slayer had that exact same look when she got to see the Squad in action few months back. Things are about to get very interesting.

XXXX

**September 15 2002.**

**Los Angeles**

**Wolfram and Hart**

Linwood Murrow was tapping his desk nervously with his fingers in his office. Since the arrival of these vigilantes, the client list have shrunken considerably out of the fear. Last night, the Dark Avengers as the press had begun to call them, claimed more clients and lawyers. Emil, the underworld weapon's handler and Greenway, a sorcerer who's now facing charges of racketeering, he attempted to escape but the Dark Avengers caught him before stripping him off his magical source. In the past month, they did more damage to the prestigious firm than Angel and his team ever did in the past four years.

The door opened and in came Lilah Morgan and Gavin, making Murrow sit up straight. "Ms. Morgan. Mr Park. I hope you have some good news. "

“I'm afraid not.” Lilah replied, noting the uneasiness coming from the head of the special Projects. “You look nervous.” 

The head of Special projects scoffed, displaying false bravado. “I don’t look nervous. I‘m vigilant. How bad is it?” 

“Very. We just discovered these Dark Avengers have hacked into our records." Lilah reported. "That is how they were able to sabotage any of our previous operations. Despite the efforts of some of the best hackers we have on our payroll, they couldn't find a trace of them. They're very good."

Murrow was not pleased with it as he slammed his fist into the desk with an angered growl. "They are making a mockery out of us. If the Senior Partners gets the wind of this, there will be some severe consequences. For all of us." 

"Agreed and it would seem that they are following a very unique pattern." Gavin said.

"What? they appear and disappear like Batman?" Lilah deadpanned.

Park ignored the sarcastic remark and continued. “David Marsters, James Head. Alyson Gellar. Sara Hannigan. Anthony Richards." He listed some of the names that had been caught and killed by the Vigilantes in almost an month. "Those are the names of the lawyers that have been killed, _our_ lawyers. Tell me you see a connection, sir.” 

The CEO of Special Projects did and he did not like it one bit when he followed his employee's line of thinking. “They’re not targeting the clients.” Linwood realized, paling in dread. Gavin Park shook his head yes.

“No. They’re targeting _us_.” 

**AN: Don't forget comment, kudos and bookmark the story for more bookmarks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**2042**

**Colsworth, England.**

_At any other time, Giles would've been nostalgic of heading back to his home country. He would've shown the second generation Wiccan where he grew up. But today was strictly business._

_Two days ago, he received a call from an old colleague of his, John Lambert from his time as the dutiful but naive watcher before he was assigned to to Sunnydale. Even though he didn't tell him much, all he knew was that he had something that could change the tide and solving the mystery of how the Old ones had returned to Earth. But first he had to pay his respects._

_“I’ll_ _give_ _you a minute.” Luanne told Giles who nodded appreciative of the gesture as both he and the redheaded Wiccan stood in front of a headstone that was made after Sunnydale had turned into a crater some years ago in Colsworth. The name Jenny Calendar was engraved on it. The full moon was at its peak tonight, casting a shine on the big wide ocean._

_“Thank you.”_

_Luanne quietly walked away from Giles, giving him some needed privacy to grieve for his one true love._ _They’d only been together for a short time. By now she had been dead longer than he knew her. Giles still hadn’t really forgiven himself for the Eyghon incident. But he knew it was just a moment of profound stupity. The insanity of pledging a demon your soul was purely out of the devil may not care attitude built of years of repression._

 _Jenny. He still misses her wholeheartedly. The days after her death at the hands of Angelus, he hated the world for_ _taking away the woman that he'd truly loved and he hated himself for allowing this to happen to her. Regaining his composure, Giles left and went back to Luanne. The moment of grievance had passed and it was time to conduct business at hand._

_XXXX_

_"Here we are. The entrance to the Deeper well is right before_ _us." He said gesturing to some old trees that stood before them deep in the woods after a long walk._

_ "Well, it's not Christmas land." Luanne quipped. Giles looked at his adoptive granddaughter in quizzical confusion making the Witch Goddess roll her eyes. "Did your dad ever let you have any fun beside your teenage rebellion as the Ripper?"_

_Giles stuttered for a few moments when a group of men in medieval armor popped out of a tree wielding swords and they weren't the welcoming committee. Luanne quickly shifted into a fighting stance along with the last of the watchers._

_"Any strategy on how to deal with the rear guard?" Giles asked Willow's daughter._

_ Luanne smiled, extending her hand to the former Watcher. She got one. "Hold my hand.”   
_

_ At the frown of an odd request, Luanne urged him to do what she said. "Just do it.” Giles took her hand, holding it in stride. It brought back some amusing memories. One memory stood out to him most.   
_

_ “Newcastle?” Giles remembered. _

_Luanne smiled. “Thought you’d forgotten, Grandpa.”_ _The duo thrusted their hands forward and blasted the vanguard, taking them off their feet without even laying a hand on them. Not waiting for them to recover, they picked up discarded swords to finish them off. Luanne not only learned the basics of magic but she also learned how to fight whenever she had lost her powers. Diane was happy to be her instructor._

_They thrusted their respective swords into the adversaries' chests picking them off one by one._ _After they killed the rear guard, an impressive voice with a refined_ _British accent spoke up._

_"I see you haven't lost your step, Ripper." Wiping the blood off their faces, Luanne and Giles turned to see man of late forties with long hair that showed early signs of grey hair streaks with a dark brown robe as a outfit._

_Giles immediately recognized his old friend. He looked more like a servant of Christianity than a Watcher. “John.”_   


_ “Rupert. You look well since our last meeting.”  John greeted him and Luanne with a kind smile.  
_

_ “As do you.” Giles smiled at his fellow Watcher who smiled in return. He introduced Luanne to John. "Luanne, this is John Lambert, the Keeper of the Well and a former Watcher. John, This is...” _

_ "Luanne Rosenberg of North America coven." _ _John said to the surprise of Luanne of how he knew her._

_"You know me?"_

_The former Watcher and now the keeper shook his head in response. "No but I've heard much about you and your mother. It is a honor."_

_Luanne smiled while blushing slightly at such high praise._

**XXXX**

_“What is this place?” Luanne asked the keeper as he led both her and Giles deep underground to the Well holding a torch after the introductions were made. She'd hate it to admit it but it kinda reminded her of the time where she and the Squad had to fight her way through hordes of Vampires in Colombia while rescuing a political prisoner. It was something out of the novel with the Nine_ _circles with Dante._

_“The Deeper Well is the final resting place for the Old Ones that remained in this dimension but it also serves as a prison." John told the second gen Wiccan. "Even though most of the pureblood demons were killed eons ago, it was not their end. Their essences were entombed at the very depths of the Well, to prevent them from being restored. There had been only one Old One that had resurfaced with the aid of her few remaining acolytes.”_  


_ “Illyria." _ _Luanne recalled. She read about Illyria during her study of the supernatural community and heard much about her from the Scoobies and Uncle Angel. "The Merciless. One of the few Old Ones that was feared and beloved, which is a rare feat.”_

_"Precisely. Her demon essence was brought to Los Angeles at the request of her high priest who lived there and possessed a human by infecting her, essentially gutting her out. From what I've heard, it was a very brutal transformation." Giles explained shortly as they stopped at the bridge over a very deep hole, arriving at their destination. Luanne was amazed by how many sarcophagus were there in the Well. Like steps that descended down to depths of the magma core._ **  
**

_“Goddess." Luanne breathed in shock looking down the hole. "How long does this go down?”  
_

_ “All the way through the earth to New Zealand.” John told her truthfully.  
_

_Luanne chuckled bitterly, thinking back to a saying that she heard from Spike once. One that was appropriate in this moment of time. “Uncle Spike was right." She mused. "There is a hole in the world. You just have to look long and hard to find it.”_

_"Agreed. But that is not why I called." John said, Luanne turned her gaze to the keeper. "I called because an ancient artifact that was once thought to be destroyed had resurfaced. Something that the hands of evil acquired four decades ago and is solely responsible for the return of the Old ones that were banished to our dimension."_

_"What type of ancient artifact are we talking about, exactly?" Giles asked him, not liking the tone or the uneasiness that he saw on the Keeper's face. Whatever it was, it was something that either Giles or Luanne would like._  


_John paused for the dramatic effect, preparing himself for the reveal. "The Orb of Danzalthar."_

_Giles stared at The keeper wide eyed in shock. "Oh. Dear."_

**XXXX**

**September 6 2002.**

**Sunnydale.**

Graveyards are the final resting places of those that hadn't been become creatures of the night. A slayer is in her element when the sun had set but it's also reminder of the shortened life expectancy that a Slayer has like any mortal.

Faith let out a sigh of guilt, staring at the tombstone before her. Deputy Mayor Alan Finch. A small wooden shard of her stake in his chest was buried down there with him. In prison, Faith kept telling herself that it was just a tragic accident. That he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She told herself a lot ofthings. All of it was bullshit. The truth was she made an impulsive reaction and it was a very bad one. This was one impulse  that contributed to her downward spiral and her isolation from Buffy and others. It was also one bad memory that she chose to bury deep along with the other bad memories she had.

Diane who had been observing her mother from safe distance walked up to her. "Everything ok?"  


Faith nodded trying to reassure her daughter she was when in truth she wasn't. She'll never be ok. But she's done beating herself up for it. What's done is done. The only thing she can do right now was to make up for it. 

XXXX

** The Bronze. **

Diane and Faith were having a drinking contest at the bar of the club to see which of the Lehane would hold their alcohol better and so far it was even after seven rounds. The Lehane took their latest shot and gulped it in one sweep. After that moment of relieving your past sins at one of many cemeteries, Faith took her daughter to the Bronze to get themselves drunk to take her mind off it.

Faith took a moment to digest, feeling the burn of the shot she just took in her throat. "God damn. Nothing wrong with a little tequila."  


"Got that right." Diane said, also feeling the sting. "How many did we took?"

Faith took a moment to think about it. A Slayer's metabolism is higher than an average person so she hadn't felt a buzz which meant she wasn't even close to being drunk. "Seven and I ain't even feelin' a buzz."

One of the patrons who had been eyeing the elder Lehane for past half an hour gained enough courage to walk over to them. "I know you."

Faith looked him over. He kinda looked familiar but she can't seem to place him somewhere. "No you don't. I got one of those faces. So scram."

The creep didn't budge as he persisted. Diane shook her head in the background. When will they ever learn? "I'm good with faces. You were that snake Wilkins' little girl." He recalled.

Faith frowned darkly as she tried to control her famous temper. The guy has about five seconds to get out of her face or there will be trouble. "So what if I was?"

He grabbed her wrist roughly and that was the second mistake he made. The first was getting into her personal space.

"Get your hand off me or I'm gonna make you eat through straw." Faith snarled.

"I would listen to her if I were you." Diane spoke up behind her mother. The guy scoffed arrogantly which was the third mistake. Strike three.

"Whatever, bitch."

After learning that she had a daughter, a fire burned in the pit of her stomach. "Call her that again and I'll put you on a stretcher." She warned with a deadly glare.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't like that word, _bitch_?" The guy taunted, emphasizing the last word with venom. That was the final straw.

And soon enough, Faith Lehane lived up to her word as she threw a mean right hook to the guy's face, sending him to the floor with a fractured jaw, out cold. Drops of blood were trickling down from closed mouth. The guy that harassed Faith had fellow compatriots. They didn't like what they saw so they got out of their seats and stomped towards the two slayers. Diane sighed as her favorite song started to play on. It seemed that they got a little bar brawl on their hands.

**XXXX**

**Los Angeles**

As the Lehanes' had gotten themselves into a fight, Vergil was on a mission in Los Angeles. To take care of something that would have major effect in the Future. One Harmony Kendall. She was a lot of things. A cheerleader. Bimbo. Cordette. Vampire. Secretary and now queen in the future. She was the sole reason that Slayers all around got a bad rep when the knowledge of Vampires went public so he was gonna make sure that won't come to fruition. There are some things not meant to be known.

Vergil wasn't sure where to find her as he roamed around the streets in Downtown L.A. For someone who barley graduated from High School, she can be very persuasive and sneaky despite her I.Q. being the equivalent of a wet paper bag. But his luck would turn around when he saw Harmony scouting a bar for some potential meals to satisfy the demon's blood lust. Harmony never was that bright.

"Hey, Harmony." He called out to the blonde Cordette who turned her head to see him.

"Hm?"

"Catch." He drew out a stake from a holster and hurdled it with pin point accuracy. It struck Harmony in the chest into the heart. She looked at the embedded stake in sadness.

"Aw. No fair. I won't get to find out if unicorns exist." Harmony pouted before turning into dust.

"Mom was right. She does _suck_." Vergil chuckled at the pun as he went to retrieve the stake from the pile of ashes that got blown away by the wind, scattering into oblivion. That's one way of tying up a loose end.

-

**Sunnydale**

**The Bronze**

Diane slammed a guy's head into the bar counter before dragging his face across the wood, sending him away while Faith blocked the hits from another guy while the patrons were watching on the impromptu bar brawl. A couple of airhead that were friends of the guy who got personal with Faith tried to take both her and Diane on. It didn't go down too well for them as they soon learned. 

Diane caught the incoming fist with the palm of her hand without looking, gripping the fist and bent it backwards, making one of the compatriots that tried to sucker punch her cry out in pain. The hand and the wrist were broken. Then he was lifted off his feet by Diane with one hand at his throat. Wide eyed, He was unable to defend himself as Diane slammed him through a nearby table. He didn't move afterward. 

Faith blocked the right hook with her forearm before punching her attacker in the stomach thrice with her fist before slamming him into the floor, knocking him out with one blow to the chin. The Lehanes were the last women standing in the midst of the barroom brawl that took place.

-

**20 Minutes Later.**

**Sunnydale Police Station.**

The Police Officer shut the door to the cell that both the Lehanes occupied at the Police station. It didn't take long for the Sunny P.D Police to dispatch a unit to the Bronze after one of the customers dialed in 911. When confronted by the police, Faith was tempted to do a runner but seeing that It would only do more harm than good, she decided to surrender. Some things hadn't changed.

"Well, this is one helluva mother and daughter quality time, Lehane style." Faith mused. Diane chuckled shaking her head in amazement.

"You got that right." 

XXXX

**January 7 2003**

**Crawford Mansion.**

"Who the hell were those guys?!"

"How did they defeat that horned demon?"

"And How did that girl go all Devil May Cry at the Construction site?"  
  
Buffy and the others were bombarded with question left and right from the potentials and Andrew. After the little showcasing of what the Apocalypse Squad could do, The potentials and Andrew barged into the room demanding some answers with Denzel following them with a sheepish look. He mouthed 'they know everything' to them at the questionable looks he got before he left with Trish at his heel. Which meant that they too saw them. The Scoobies were unsure on how to purse this.

Albeit surprised at first, Buffy quickly recovered taking control of the situation. "Guys!" She shouted, silencing the potentials. "If you'll give us a minute, we'll explain everything. It's a very long story." Buffy turned around to chat with the Scoobies, Anya and Giles. 

Giles was the first to question if it was the appropriate action. "Are you sure it's wise..."

"Yes" Buffy affirmed. "They should know. Vergil promised me that he would tell us why they're here. It would make so much easier."

"Wouldn't that be overwhelming for them? I mean, they'd just learned about Vampires and Casper the evil ghost. " Willow pointed out that it might be too much.

"What's the point in hiding it from them when they got the front row seat of watching Stonehenge's smackdown?" Buffy argued. "And did you see how easily Diane disposed of the Neanderthal vamps and monster demons like newbie vamps with that motorcycle/weapon thingy and her fancy sword at the construction site, Will?"

"That's true." Anya said. "And they made you guys look like amateur hunters."

Xander saw the logic in her argument while ignoring his ex fiancée's blunt statement. "That's a good Point.Your call, Buff. Just so you know, we got your back."

Feeling a bit assured, Buffy turned back to the Potentials that were anxiously waiting for an answer. No point of sugarcoating the truth. Better hit it right between the eyes. "Ok. The people that you saw out there... One of them was my son."

"Your son?" Kennedy inquired, arching an eyebrow up.

"From the future." Buffy said. The Potentials were bewildered and didn't look at all convinced. It was going to take a while to retell what they had just learned.

XXXX

**AN: Comment kudos and Bookmark for more updates.**


	11. Chapter 11

**January 9 2003**

**Sunnydale**

**Crawford** **Mansion**

Giles was listening into every word Buffy was telling him about the confrontation she had with Deacon on the construction site and the stay of execution card she got from the kids in Vergil's room.Vergil was sitting next to his mother.

To say that he was deeply troubled by this new development would be a big understatement. He knew that he had been away for some time but he clearly missed a lot. Not only Buffy's son was here defining all the rules of magic by going back to the past along with Willow's daughter, Faith's daughter and Dawn's daughter along with their few selected allies but an enemy of theirs from the future had come to keep the timeline from being altered for the side of good. The situation at hand had grown more ominously. When Vergil told the Watcher that he was Buffy's son, he wanted to know how much the white haired man knew about him.

_"When you were six, you wanted to join the British Airforce but your father more or less talked you out of it and forced you to join the Watcher's academy." Vergil recalled. "I know that you dropped out of Oxford at 21 and..." He then whispered into Giles'_ _ear something that made the college dropout's cheeks turn beat red.  
_

_"Right. You're Buffy's son. I believe you." Giles said a bit embarrassed that Vergil brought that up. "Just... Do not mention that again."_

“That is quite...Disconcerting.” Giles managed to utter while taking off his glasses in worry after she was finished retelling the events that had taken place in his absence. “Are you sure you’re not just exaggerating what had occurred, Buffy?”  


Buffy gave him a pointed look. She may not be a genius but she's smart enough to not lie about something like this. "Given the fact that his face was not Nosferatu and the bruised ribs along with a broken nose is enough proof that I got my ass handed to me, I’d say yeah.” Buffy replied with deep concern to her father figure. “I swear, I’ve never fought a vampire that was on my level in terms of strength, Giles. At least with the Master and Angelus, I had somewhat a fighting chance. But Deacon...It was like I was fighting aRhino on steroids. He threw me around like some rag doll. Not even a stake tickled his funny bone.”

“Deacon is not the only problem." Vergil supplied. "We’re dealing with an unholy alliance between him, the First and Wolfram and Hart.  Imagine a sane Charles Manson, Satan and Law Firm forming a deadly alliance. It's not painting a pretty picture."

“No, it does not.” Giles agreed, polishing his glasses. “It appears that the threat is more grave than I originally presumed.“

Vergil turned to Buffy. "So, how did the potentials take it?"

Buffy let out a exhausted sigh. They spent the last half hour explaining to the potentials about their kids and why they were here. The Potentials were stunned and shocked at the end. It's one thing to know about the First and Vampires but it's another to know about people that are the offsprings of the Scoobies. "Well, their heads didn't explode, so I'd say that they handled the kids from the future story well.."

Vergil nodded. He'd figured that much. "Mom, how much do you know about Wolfram and Hart?"

Buffy shrugged. Very little if she was honest. "Only what I've heard from Angel. That they're a law firm that represents worst of the worst that Big Bad has to offer." Buffy's eyes widened as if she realized something. "Angel. Is he..."

"He's alive. He's talking to Joyce over the phone right now." Vergil hastily reassured his mother who was immediately relieved that her first boyfriend was still alive or undead.

"And as For Wolfram and Hart. They're much more than that. They're an inter dimensional firm that has ties to the underworld and governments everywhere else and here. It's being run by three Old ones: The Wolf, Ram and Hart."

And for the second time, Giles stared at the son of the Slayer in shock. The First time was when he and Anya was rescued by him and his cousin Joyce from a death squad. "How is that possible?"

Buffy was just as shocked as Giles was when the blonde slayer turned her attention to her watcher. "You said that they all lost their grip on this reality." 

"That is true." Vergil acknowledged that point. "But these old ones managed to retain their power through more subtle means. They went to an alternate dimension where they can sustain their true forms but also grow their powers exponentially to the point they're omnipotent. They're an instrument of evil. Everything bad in the world works because of them. Remember 9/11?" They aided the hijackers."

Feeling more unsettled, Giles went to ask him some more. "How do you know that the First and Wolfram and Hart are malevolent allies?"

Vergil exhaled sharply thinking back to what happened a few weeks back in the City of Angels. Where they almost got killed. "Because they told us."

XXXX

**17 November 2002**

**Los Angeles**

**Hyperion Hotel**

_Vergil and Diane along with a sullen Cordelia returned to the Hyperion hotel where the Angel Investigation team, Joyce, Connor and Faith were waiting for their return in the Lobby. Lorne had left the Hotel, wanting to take some much needed R &R since he got back from Vegas. Upon the arrival, the cursed vampire saw them and rushed over to them._

_"Did you find her?" Angel asked._

_"Ding dong, the bitch is dead." Diane answered._

_Angel turned his attention to the Sunnydale Alumni. "Cor, are you ok?"_

_Cordy thought about the question. Was she? After learning that the past five years had been a lie and that she was an unwilling accomplice in almost bringing forth an apocalypse and enslaving the world. Even though she got her revenge on the fallen Power, it didn't make her feel better. After a brief analysis, she came to a logical answer. "No."_

_Wesley noted the Witch Goddess wasn't with them. "Where is Luanne?"_

_“She’s cremating Jasmine’s body, making sure that no one else try to hijack it.” Vergil told them._

_Faith nodded in approval. “Solid call.”_

_“So...Is it all over?” Fred asked hesitantly._

_Vergil shook his head in response. “Not yet. There’s still one more problem and It’s a good one.”_

_Luanne appeared next to her, almost startling the AI team having cremated Jasmine's body. “The First.” Angel and Wes tensed at the name._   
  
_“The First what?” Gunn asked confused._

_“The Frst Evil. An ancient entity that predates both demon and man. ” Wesley informed Gunn._

_“Exactly. For the last several months, it has waged a war on potentials Slayers and watchers." Denzel continued. "They’ve been picked off one by one on a global scale.”_

_That didn't settle well with some of the members. Angel was most disturbed by the information. “Is the Council aware of The First's reappearance?” Wesley asked them._

_Vergil let out a sigh as he pulled out a clipped news article folded in two and handed it to Wesley. “The Council is gone, Wes. They were in session when their HQ exploded. Bomb attack.”_

_Wesley was stunned by the news as he read the article. Not only the First had been active in taking out Potential Slayers and Watchers but it also took out a huge institution. “The Council is obliterated?” Wesley asked to be sure, thinking about his estranged father. True that they aren't close but he was still his father._

_"Yeah. And Right now, we need your help." Diane said as she stood next to her mother. "The First is gonna try to take out Buffy and others back in Sunnydale. We need to go there pronto."_

_"Assuming that you're gonna live that long to do that."_

_At the unknown voice, everyone turned around and some from the AI team were stunned when they saw an all too familiar faces at front entrance, especially Gunn who was gobsmacked. It can't be._

_"Alonna?" Gunn breathed._

_'Alonna' smiled warmly. "Hey, big brother. Glad to know that you haven't forgotten me. Since ya know, you staked me."_

_"You're dead."_

_Angel knew better. It was not Gunn's little sister. Whatever that was, it was not the one who was sired and killed three years ago. "She is. It's an illusion."_

_'Alonna' soon morphed into Darla, Connor's mother and Angel's sire confirming the cursed ones guess. "That's correct, my dear boy. You were always perceptive, my sweet Angelus."_

_Connor was very confused. If he didn't know better, his father looked like he had seen a ghost. "Who's that?"_

_"That's your mom." Joyce said, making Connor's eyes grow wide as he got to see his biological mother for the first time, at least what she looked like._

_Fred gasped as she saw Professor Seidel replacing the image of Connor's mother. The man that sent her to Pylea where she spent five years, living in a cave._

_"Hello Fred. Remember me?" Seidel smirked cruelly. Fred was shell shocked. "I sent you to a Hell Dimension and you almost returned the favor if it hadn't been for your knight in shining armor." He gestured to Gunn who looked away in shame, thinking about when he prevented his ex from crossing the line._

_Seidel turned into Justine Cooper startling the ex Watcher, Diane and Luanne. "Hey, Wes. How's your throat? I hope that I didn't hurt you too bad."_

_Holland Manners soon materialized to the surprise of Angel. "I must admit, Angel. Not even you gave the firm that much trouble while I was still alive. What am I?"_

_The second gen Wiccan had a look of horror as she connected the dots quickly. The impressions of dead people, the unsettledness she had in her stomach and the all powerful presence she got from it. That can only mean one thing. "The First Evil." Luanne whispered. The Squad tensed as they gripped their weapons tightly._

_Looking at the Witch Goddess briefly, Angel turned his shocked gaze back to the Source of all evil. It made sense. It would explain the omnipotent aura he had picked up. It was the same one when The First posing as Jenny Calendar almost succeeded in making him commit suicide if it hadn't been for Buffy's intervention in Sunnydale on Christmas, four years ago._

_"Bingo." And to the Squad's horror, Deacon who was supposed to be in the future along with a tall muscular Man that wore a grey business suit stepped through the double doors and stood next to the First. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we step in on your moment?"_

_The First smiled. "Not at all. You're just in time."_

_Diane took a deep breath to calm herself while glaring at the vampire from the future. It wasn't good. Deacon was here. "And you are?" She asked the grey suited man._

_"Marcus Hamilton." He introduced himself. The temperature in the room had just gone colder. "One of the Liaisons to the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart."_

_"Oh Fuck." Vergil breathed. If the First, Deacon and W.H. are working together, that meant they were in for a world of trouble._

XXXX

**2 minutes later.**

_Three missiles that were launched from an unknown site descended from the sky and struck the Hyperion Hotel, causing big explosions all around, hitting the target. The Hyperion Hotel was destroyed in matter of moments._

_The First now appearing as Buffy was watching it unfold with one of the children of the Senior Partners and Deacon with unfazed faces. Sirens were heard in distance._

_"Now that was **something**." The First declared. "Now, with them gone, it's time for the Slayer and her compatriots to witness the fate of her world."_

XXXX 

_Inside the ruined hotel, The members of both teams were scattered by the shockwaves of the blasts from the missiles and despite what the agents of evil may believe, the champions of PTB, both past and present were still alive somehow._

_"Charles! Wes!" Fred croaked, she was stuck under the debris that was pressing down on her chest, making it hard to take a breath. it made her feel claustrophobic._

_All bruised up but still kicking, Diane was limping towards the former UCLA undergrad. She had a rebar sticking out from her thigh but it didn't stop her. "Hang on, Fred! I'm comin'!'" She went to lift the debris off Fred's body with whatever strength she had left, giving her enough time to crawl out. Then she screamed as she slowly pulled it out of her thigh and tossed it away before picking Fred up, carrying her to safety on one leg._

_"Dad! Grandpa!" Joyce called out as she stumbled through the rubble trying to find others. "Luanne! Vergil!"_

_She picked up Denzel's voice thanks to her supernatural hearing. "Joyce! Over here!" She ran over following the voice, finding the owner helping Gunn up. Angel massaged his ribs that no doubt was broken again while Connor was with him. Cordelia were with them unscathed. Wesley pulled a shard out of his forearm whilst Faith was massaging her dislocated shoulder._

_"Is everyone alright?"_

_Faith grunted as she popped her left shoulder back into place. "Never better, Kid."_

_Diane and her husband inspected their respective swords to see if they weren't damaged by the attack from the sky after the Ronin Slayer placed Fred next to Gunn who was elated to see his ex okay. "That was too close." Diane said._

_"The First, Deacon and Wolfram and Hart working together?" Vergil replied. "This is truly the End of days. And I'm not referring to the movie." Vergil sighed realizing that he made an another movie quip. He'd spent too much time with Xander. He kinda rubbed off on the son of the slayer._

_Denzel was holding his head as he checked on his god father. "You ok, brother?"_

_"Yeah, I'm cool." Gunn assured his god son. Not that he knew anyway. "Damn, y'all. That was some nasty shit."_

_"You said it."_

_Joyce sighed as she went to get her cellphone from her pocket and made a phone call to someone back in Sunnydale. "Hey, it's me. We got a problem."_

_XXXX_

_The Squad and The Angel Investigation were outside the ruins of what was the Hyperion Hotel. The AI team and Wesley looked at the building with great sadness. So many great memories were held there but also sad ones._

_A Black van came roaring through a sign and stopped in front of the groups. Out stepped someone that Angel did not want to see from the front seat. "Have no fear, kiddies. Your dear ol' Uncle Spike is here."_

_Angel's face darkened when he laid his eyes on his grandchilde. “Spike.” Angel hissed the name of the Slayer of Slayers with venom._

_Spike smiled sarcastically seeing his grandsire as a hostile reunion was taking place. “Peaches.” Spike snarled, returning the favor._

_“Willy.”_

_“Forehead.”_

_Spike and Angel got into their respective faces making most of the Squad face palm comically. “Wanker./Limey piece of crap.”_

_Joyce shook her head looking up to the sky letting out an exasperated sound.Even in the past, present or future, they still act like four year olds towards each other._

_ Cordelia stared at the Billy Idol lookalike who was once infamous for his awful poetry when he was human in disbelief. "You called Bleach boy for help? Isn't he I don't know, evil? like psycho Sid Vicious from Sid and Nancy evil." _

_ Spike grinned crookedly as he turned his gaze to the former actress who felt her skin crawl. "Pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Chase. Haven't you heard? I'm one of the good guys now."  _

_Fred who didn't know Spike personally was curious. "Who's Spike?"_

_"He's a vampire. Also known as William the Bloody." Wesley told her and Gunn, wary of the platinum haired vampire's presence. "One of the worst recorded. Second only to..."_

_"Me." Angel muttered._

_"But he's a good guy vampire now, right?" Gunn inquired. "Like Angel?"_

_The one with the angelic face took great offense to that remark. "He's **nothing** like me." Angel growled.  Spike snorted, shaking his head in disgust. That's one thing he and hair gel Nancy boy agree on._

_ "Got that right." After the family reunion moment had passed, Spike looked towards the Squad. "So, what happened?" _

_ The Squad pointed their thumbs towards the destroyed Hotel in unison. Spike nodded as if he understood the situation. "Right. C'mon then." He motioned for everyone to hop in. Where are we off to, Bit?" He asked Joyce.  
_

_ "The Armory."  _

XXXX

**2042**

**Deeper Well.**

_A deafening silence was taking place in the Well as Giles took a moment to let what he had just learned sink in._

_ "A-Are you positively sure that they have it?" Giles asked the Guardian a bit fearful. "The Orb?"  
_

_ John had a grim nod to his fellow Watcher's question. "Yes." _

_ Giles began looking at him critically. "Then why didn't you come to me with this sooner? We should've been able to form a plan ." _

_ "Rupert. I was just as shocked as you are when I made the discovery during inventory." John calmly explained the reason for the delay. "The two previous Guardians were killed and I had just begun serving my term a year ago. Task of the Deeper well Guardian are many."  _

_ Giles scoffed in disbelief. Somehow he highly doubted it. Luanne who had been a spectator, felt a bit unease. She'd never seen her adoptive grandfather act so agitated.    
_

_"Grandpa. For those of us who haven't spent their adolescences in the Watcher's Academy being watched by their stiff and uptight parents. What is the Orb of Danzalthar?"_

_Realizing now that Luanne was still with them, Giles sighed as he recomposed himself. "It's uh, in lament terms a mobile Hellmouth. Forged by Maloker, the Old One responsible for the creation of Vampires. Basically it can corrupt the humanity itself by letting them embrace their more primal instincts as well as forbidden desires such as greed, lust, pride and envy." Giles explained briefly about what it was. "Where on could they possibly have found it?"_

_"Sunnydale. Buried somewhere in the Hellmouth."_

_"Well, that is just yippee." Giles deadpanned._

_John expected that type of reaction with a nod. "Fortunately, I was able to come up with a solution that will prevent them from getting it. But you are not going to like it." He handed a piece of paper over to Giles who looked through the paper. His eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets as he recognized the words written in latin._

_"You're not serious?"_

_"I am." John said._

_“A-Are Y-you aware of the potential repercussions of your suggestion?" Giles said stammering a few words in the sentence highlighting his apprehension. "It can tear the fabric of the reality as we know it."_

_"I'm aware of that, Rupert." John said knowingly. "But look at the situation at hand, The Watcher's Council is destroyed. The old Ones have returned. There are only a handful of slayers left. It's the only way."_

_"Oh, I feel deeply assured by your words of confidence, John." Giles said snidely then sighed realizing that they may not have any other choice. He made a promise to Buffy's grave that he would anything in his power to fight the forces of evil and he will not back out of that promise like last time. Abandoning her at a time where she needed him the most after being mystically resurrected was undoubtedly one of his biggest regrets._

_Luanne studied their facial expressions trying to decipher the meanings behind the argument for a moment. If she didn't know any better, he was implying that... "Wait, you can't mean... Oh Goddess."_

_Luanne realized in that moment John was suggesting they should use a time travel spell to go back to the past and prevent Wolfram and Hart from ever getting their hands on the Orb._

XXXX

**January 9 2003**

**Sunnydale**

**Crawford Mansion**

Joyce was in phone talking to her grandfather in her room. It took a day for most of her bruises to heal from the showdown with the Beast. An advantage from the vampire constitution.

"So I see that you've learned to use a cellphone, Grandpa?" She teased on his inability to handle technology which is unfortunately ingrained into his demonic nature.

 _"Trust me, I'm still trying to get the hang of it."_ Angel replied making his granddaughter laugh. _"But I think I know enough._ _How's Buffy?"_

"She's ok. As side from her face looking like Foreman after the Rumble in the Jungle." Joyce told him. 

_"I imagine. Although George Foreman doesn't have Slayer healing factor."_

Joyce was mildly surprised by the pop culture remark. "Wow, grandpa. you made a Pop culture reference."

 _"Well, I'm not that out of touch contrary to what Buffy and others might believe. I have my moments."_ Angel said thinking about the times he was used to teased for not being into tv or entertainment that much. " _Did you meet your mother?"_

Joyce thought about her reunion with her mother. "I did. It felt so weird." Joyce replied. "She was _so_ different from the one I grew up with in the future. She's still a teenager going to a school that tried to kill Aunt Buffy over three years. She went through so much then an average teenager should. Ever. And that's saying a lot."

Sub consciously, she touched the knife scar on her cheek. The scar served as a reminder for what that monster Angelusput herthrough during his comeback in the future and also to remind Joyce that she too had mental scars. She unwillingly thought back to when the 'big sis' Drusilla hired a mystical shaman to extract her grandfather's soul to bring her daddy back in a devious plot to make Joyce insane as she is. The horrified look on her mother's face as she was held back by Dru who was enjoying the spectacle when Angelus had his way with her daughter was something that she'll never forget.

_"Joyce? You still there?"_

Snapping out of it the traumatic memory, Joyce shook her head. "Sorry, kinda zoned out a bit. How's Dad?" She asked him wanting to know about her father.   


_"Well, he's not plotting to put me in a casket and dump me into the seas so, I'd say his behavior is improving. Cordy on the other hand, she's despondent."_  


Joyce frowned. She didn't like the sound of it. "Despondent how?"

_ "Despondent as in she's not interested in buying new clothes from the Ralphs, at all." _

It was bit unlike her. Obviously she still hadn't moved past the guilt phase of her role in her friends joining Wolfram and hart after averting the worldwide enslavement that she had inadvertently caused "Wow. That bad huh? And since when do you know about Aunt Cordy's shopping habits?"

_"I may or may not have gone on one of her many, **many** shopping sprees."_ Angel revealed sheepishly, empathizing the second word many.

"My. Didn't know that you had a feminine touch, Grandpa."

_"She kinda persuaded me into it after I saved her from becoming a skeleton by an Incubus."_ Angel defended himself. _  
_

The blonde haired member of the Apocalypse Squad giggled. "Oh, I'm sure. Have you tried to talk to her about Larvae gal?"

 _"I tried to bribe her with the latest Gucci dress with the diamonds and when I woke up the next morning, the box that had the Dress inside was dumped by my room."_ Angel said.

"I'll take that as a no." Joyce surmised.

_"Where's Diane? I would like to talk to her about something."_

"She's occupied. She has some business to attend to involving Wolfram and Hart." Joyce said seeing her Aunt Buffy by the doorway. She took a look at her aunt's face and immediately knew what she wanted to ask. "But there's someone who wants to talk to you right now." 

Mouthing a thank you to her niece, Buffy was given Joyce's future phone to talk to her ex boyfriend. "Hi, Angel."

_"Buffy."_

XXXX

**Meanwhile**

**Cyrus Vail's home.**

Cyrus Vail was an elderly demonic warlock who had lived for over several centuries and a member of the Circle of Black Thorn, A inner circle within Wolfram and Hart. He was admiring the view from his office when the door opened. He smiled assuming that one of his brethren showed up.

“Sebassis. I see you’re a bit early for our weekly spell club. Would you like to know what I’ve uncovered?” 

The voice that spoke up behind his back did not belong to his fellow circle brethren. “Not really.” Luanne said, making the elderly warlock turn around and saw both the Ronin Slayer and the Witch Goddess bloodstained, standing at the doorway of his office. Bodies of his slain servants were behind them. “But thank you for the offer though.” 

Quickly Diane drew out the Yamato from the scabbard as she and Luanne rushed a stunned Cyrus Vail. 

XXXX

**Los Angeles**

**Wolfram and Hart.**

Lilah Morgan was doing paperwork in her office at the L.A Branch when a knock on the door on the door. "Come in."

A deliveryman entered carrying a cardboard box. "What is this?" Lilah asked the man who put the box on her desk.

"Package. For one Lilah Morgan of the Special Projects division." Deliveryman told her. 

"Has it been signed?" 

The man held up his clipboard hinting that it has been as he turned around and left the office, having done what he came here to do. Curiously, she opened the box to see the contents. 

Lilah gasped stumbling backwards in horror, seeing what was inside the box. It was a severed head of Cyrus Vail with a look of anguish etched on his face. He was killed in his own home and she didn’t even see it coming. There was a note attached to the head. 

_"Next time you want someone dead, make sure that they **STAY** dead."_

_XXXX_

**A few months later.**

**Crawford Mansion.**

Mark the date in your calendar. Xander Harris was taking a page out of Dead boy's playbook as he found himself brooding in a room that has no light at the Mansion. It's not fair. It's not fair at all. Just when things were looking up, this happened. it wasn't fair.

Xander heard foot steps from the hallway. He recognized the sounds of the leather boots. Spike.

“Did Buffy sent her little lapdog to check on me?” Xander spat. "If so, tell her I'm fine, I'm not going Darth Xander."

“Hey. I’m nobody’s bloody lapdog, whelp." Spike shot back, making the construction worker scoff. "I came here by my own accord. But seeing as you don’t want me here at all, brooding like Captain Forehead, I'll be on my bleedin' merry way. ”

Just as he was about to leave, Spike sighed. The old soulless Spike would've gladly left him to rot and tell him to bugger off but thanks to the soul that was bestowed upon him in Africa, he'd developed a conscious. God, he was going soft. Spike was never the one to comfort, wasn't his style but he was willing to try in his own way. 

“I don’t like you.” Spike admitted, causing the man who was once dubbed Zeppo by his high school ex to look at him in surprise at the omission. That's something you don't hear everyday. if at all. “Suppose I never will, but this is important. What’s happening here. _She_ gave her life for it. The least I can do is give what’s left of mine. There’s a fight coming, Harris. We can both feel it and It’s gonna be helluva lot bigger than anything you lot have faced here. Things are gonna get ugly. That's where I'm at.”

Xander thought about Spike's words as the ensouled vampire left. Spike chose to stay here and fight. For her. The Question is Xander gonna do the same? 

**AN: Comment, kudos and Bookmark for more updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**August** **18 2002**

**Los Angeles**

_Luanne and Diane stood in front of the door of a building that led to Zola's home dimension. Seeds of Doubts planted into Wiccan's head thinking about the mission impossible_

_Diane noted that something was bothering Luanne as she looked over the redhead during the trip from the Hellmouth. "What?"  
_

_"I'm curious: Why do this?" Luanne asked her point blank And then she added another when Diane was about to tell her some half truth. "Don't say payback."  
_

_"Why not?"_

_Seeing the dubious look, Diane sighed thinking about the stories she heard about her family sacrificing so much to give their children a resemblance of a normal life and in the end it mattered squat. "Because despite all their efforts our family put into stopping Corporate America and Evil incarnate for almost 50 years, it still wasn't enough because the black cats got the last laugh while the average Joe sat at a fast food diner eating and drinking apathy as the World has gone to shit. When I was called, I understood over time the choices they had to make to fight the forces of evil. But if we go back to the time where the black cats are not exactly at the peak of their powers, we might have a chance to really make a difference."_

_Luanne thought about the words briefly. She got what the Ronin Slayer was coming from. When they got into the family business as the newly formed Team Bravo Six before they earned the nickname, they thought that it would be straight forward but they soon learned as their parents did in their youth, everything wasn't as black and white as they thought it would be. On the encouragement of being a lot better than what their parents were, they became the best at what they do._

_"Did you practice it?" Luanne questioned The Ronin Slayer on the speech.  
_

_"A little." Diane admitted. "Did I rush it? It felt like I rushed it. "  
_

_"No, that was quite good." Luanne assured her, then immediately thought about something. "I wonder what Joyce would think about this life or death plan we got going on."_

_"You kiddin'?" The Daughter of the Dark Slayer scoffed. "After how many people's lives were lost, not to mention how much her grandfather had to give up for her old man to have a normal life. I think she'd be more than happy to get her pound of flesh on Evil Inc."  
_

**XXXX**

**September 6 2002**

**Sunnydale Police station**

**"Hey, Babe it's me. I'm in bit of jam here. Ma and I got themselves in a bar room brawl at the Bronze beating up some creeps and would you like to bail us out. It cost five hundred g. "  
**

Why wasn't he surprised? Whenever the Lehanes hit the night life, chaos was sure to take place. That was what Vergil was thinking as he entered the police station and walked up to the reception desk to talk to the officer in charge. It was a slow night at the precinct. He'd just gotten back to the Hellmouth after taking care of Harmony when he got a phone call from his wife.

"Hi, I'm here for two people you have in your custody."

"Tell me their names." The officer said in a bored tone.

"Diane Benjamin and Faith Lehane." Vergil told the officer, using the last name that Diane most likely had used to conceal her true last name. "I was wondering if you could release them given the fact that they had been busy cleaning up your mess and the bar room brawl would be considered as a minor incident. "

The officer couldn't care less about that. "Why would I do that?"

Vergil smiled knowing a perfect way to get them released without having to bribe. "I can give you a good reason for that. Gangs on PCP." 

The officer gulped audibly as he paled in horror at the three final words. Every cop in Sunnydale knew what that meant. 

XXXX

"What you're reading there?" Faith asked her daughter as Diane read a worn-out black book in their cell. The Dark Slayer was leaning on the bars with arms folded while the Ronin Slayer sat in a mediative position. It's been two hours since they got locked up and needless to say that Faith was bored out of her mind.

"Poetry." Diane replied not taking her eyes off it. "This book is a collection of poems that I got from my pops."

That got Faith curious of wanting to know about her future. "And who is your dad? Someone I know?"

Diane shook her head no. She was kinda hoping her ma would not have to ask her that question. That was the one thing that she was actually afraid of. Questions about her future. "Not really."

Faith wasn't gonna let her off that easily. "What do ya mean not really? Ya gotta be a more specific than that."

"I mean that I can't tell you." Diane replied, looking up from the book. "Ever. Not that I want to. But there are some things you'd have to find out on your own. Knowing too much about the timeline could cause a future that is worse than the one that I came from."

Faith scoffed folding her arms across her chest. No need for the rude tone. She was simply asking a question. "Well, excuse me, Einstein, for being curious."

Diane rolled her eyes in annoyance. Faith fidgeted slightly but it wasn't enough for Diane to notice as she asked her daughter the question that had been on her mind since she learned about her relation to the Ronin Slayer. "Was I a... Good mom?" 

Before Diane could have the opportunity to answer the question, Vergil walked up to the cell the Lehanes were occupying, halting whatever answer his wife was gonna have with the guard who had the key to the cell. "So who is ready to get the hell out of this joint?"

Diane raised her hand up tucking the book back into the coat along with her mother as the guard unlocked the door opening it. "Me."

Just as they exited the cell, Faith whispered something into Diane's ear. "We're gonna continue our conversation about the future at a later time. Don't think you're off the hook, rugrat."  
  
Diane didn't expect anything less. As they exited the station, A lanky blonde haired kid who was doing a bad impersonation of Billy Idol bumped into Diane.

"S-Sorry." The kid apologized stuttering slightly before eyeing a black book with the initials D.A.L that fell from the Ronin Slayer's coat as the three left. Curious, he picked it up, examining it briefly before tucking it inside his coat. 

XXXX

**January 8 2003**

**Crawford Mansion**

“So lemme see if I got this right: Our kids, well your kids went back in time to stop an inter-dimensional law firm and Casper the evil ghost from turning the future into a horrible remake of Terminator?" Xander summarized of what he was just told in the kitchen by Buffy and Giles. Willow was with Luanne wanting to know more about her daughter. Diane and Faith were sparring in training room downstairs.

Giles nodded. “I think that covers it."

Xander thought about his fate in the future as he got a bit full of himself. He pictured himself as Nick Fury, minus the eyepatch. “So, was I the cool uncle?” Xander wondered with a wistful grin.

Trish entered the kitchen and checked the fridge for beer. She took one and popped the cork out of it. “Once you completed your anger management classes.” Trish revealed nonchalantly while taking a gulp of the beer, making the construction worker stare at the weapon specialist in horror.

“Hold up. I went to therapy?!” Xander exclaimed incredulously.

Trish nodded. "Well, it was either that or community service for 36 months. Ya chose the former. But hey, ya introduced Diane and others to the meticulous catalogued Dundees and Drags cards as a way of copin' with ya anger issues." She purposely misspelt Dungeons and Dragon just to tease him for his geekiness and she was proven correct seconds later. 

"They're _Dungeons_ and _Dragons_ magic cards." Xander corrected passionately as he went on a rant. "They are cheap modules, dumbing down the concept for people too lazy to comprehend the magificent jewel that is the original Gary Gygax system... And I just walked into that one didn't I?" Xander looked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while realizing that he was teased. Giles sighed in amusement while Buffy covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her giggle. Some things hadn't changed with Xander. 

Trying to salvage what's left of his pride, he left the kitchen to check on the potentials who were with Denzel excusing himself. 

"So what's your backstory?" Buffy asked Trish looking over. "Did the Squad have a audition of the most rad hair style?"

The Native Texan chuckled. "My daddy was a demon hunter for Uncle Sam back in his hey day, Ma'am." Trish explained her background to them. "A mean bastard. Used to be close friends with the Finns back during his service."

"Finns? As in Sam and Riley Finn?" 

Trish nodded a yes as she thought back to the day that her world was shattered while drinking her beer. "My folks and I lived quite the apple pie life in Houston until when I was 14, a drifter came by the family ranch one evening. A vampire."

Giles had an idea of where the story was going, especially when it involved vampires. "He killed them?" He assumed. Trish swallowed another gulp of with a bit of bitterness in it. 

"He toyed with us first, forcin' me to decide which order my folks should die in. Then he let me live with a souvenir to remember him by." She craned her neck to the right showing a bite mark that no doubt belonged to the vampire that killed her family. Giles took a closer look at the bite mark. As cruel as it was, it wasn't unfortunately uncommon for vampires to leave some family members alive while they ate their relatives. Giles stepped back allowing the Houstonian to continue. "After they were killed, I was sent to live with the Finns. That is how I met up with Lu, Diane and others."

"What exactly have you and others been doing here in the past four months?" Giles asked the question that he and Buffy had thought about the most. Trish had a lopsided grin.

"Well, We helped Cordy kill a rogue Power that was who was bent on world peace by slave state by using her as a patsy, not to mention We aided Angel and his team in putting a dent on Wolfram and Hart's operations for the past three months and we've picked up 14 or so potentials around the world. " Trish gave them a recap of what they had done leaving both the Watcher and Sunnydale High Alumni flabbergasted. 

"Oh."

XXXX

Willow couldn't help but stare at her future daughter in awe as Luanne was arranging several books in the study room. She was never the one who lacked words but this case was an exception. She witnessed the power expressed by Luanne last night and it was done with so much control than she could at the moment. 

“I have a _billion_ questions.” 

Luanne figured it as much. “UH huh.” 

“Aren’t you afraid that you know...revealing future knowledge might mess up your timeline?" Willow inquired.

“Well, mom. When you travel back to the past, you’re not in a position to be picky.” Luanne responded in a matter of fact tone. Willow nodded acknowledging the argument. 

“That’s true.” 

Luanne simply looked at her. Didn't stare or anything. Just looked at her. “It’s amazing to see you like this.” 

“Young?” Willow assumed. 

“Reserved." Luanne clarified, making the Rosenberg Matriarch look puzzled at the word. "What I remember most about you was how much Tara’s death weighted in on you. You didn’t like to talk about it, but I’ve learned that you were in the same room when Tara was shot. You never forgot how much it affected you. It made you bitter.” 

She also recalled that when it was the anniversary of her soulmate's death, she would often hear her mother cry in her room when she wasn't showing that strong and confident facade in front of her.

Willow didn't like what she was told. “So you’re saying that I wasn’t a perfect mom?” 

Luanne thought about it. “That’s one way to look at it. But you taught me that it’s ok to make mistakes as long as you don’t forget who you are and where you came from. So seeing as I didn’t turn evil or abuse dark magic for power nor did you turn evil again, you did good in my book.” 

Luanne smiled which Willow returned who was feeling a bit better about her future. Willow then got a bit confused of how Luanne was conceived considering her sexual orientation. "Who is your umm..."

"My father? " Luanne guessed. Willow nodded. "Wouldn't ya like to know?" Willow was bit disappointed. She would've loved to know immediately.

XXXX

**January 9 2003**

After she ended the conversation with her ex lover, Buffy handed the future phone back to Joyce. It felt so nice hearing his voice and being assured that he wasn't a pile of dust. But she was extremely pissed that he knew about her son and niece before her. Angel had expected that so he calmly explained that they couldn't head straight to the Hellmouth without alerting the bad guys of their presence. She understood but that didn't mean that he was off the hook and that included her son which she made it clear to him three minutes earlier.

"How did it go?" Joyce asked her aunt.

Buffy inhaled a breath thinking about the conversation she had with Angel. It was an improvement from when she came back from the dead and met up with him at a motel located between the City of Angels and the Hellmouth. "Well, it wasn't as intense as it was like last time so it went ok." She furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. "Why do you have him on speed dial?"

Joyce sighed. She was kinda hoping that her aunt wouldn't ask her that. "It's a very long story. One that will be explained at a later time."

She addressed her undead grandpa on the phone. "I'll be in L.A. tomorrow afternoon. I have some things to go through with Buffy first."

_"Good luck."_

She ended the call putting her cell phone back into her pants pocket. She led her aunt to the study room where the Scoobies, The Squad and Faith were all gathered in the study room. Diane had just cleaned the sword off the blood of Cyrus Vail with a handkerchief upon her and Luanne's return.

"Now, you're all probably wondering what we've been up to in the past four months." Diane announced.

"Something like that." Buffy said. "So wanna explain why you're all here or are we gonna keep guessing?"

Going straight to the point, Diane showed a picture of a golden orb with an inward pentagram with a goat inside on the study table to everyone. "The key to Evil's success."

Giles froze seeing the orb in shock. "I-Is that what I think it is?" Giles asked with tredipation. _It can't be. It's impossible._

Diane nodded solemnly. "The Orb of Danzalthar." Giles inhaled sharply muttering 'Good Lord' under his breath. "The First found it deep inside the entrance to the Hellmouth. We didn't made the connection while we were looking for it until Evil told us straight to our faces back in L.A."

“What does this Orb to have do with the apocalyptic future that you guys are from?” Willow asked the dreaded question.

“Everything." Joyce revealed crossing her arms in a way that reminded the Summers sisters of Angel. "Its basically a portable Hellmouth that has existed for centuries. It allows beings like humans and demons to embrace their darker impulses and it has the potential of opening every Hellmouth on Earth allowing the Old Ones to return to this dimension. If that happens, we have no future."

And In that moment, the Scoobies knew the stakes had been raised high. It's gone from protecting the Slayer line from extinction to prevent a dark future from ever taking place and the worst of all was that not only do they have to face the First, but also Deacon and Wolfram and Hart. Three Big Bads All at once. Even though they didn't say it a loud, they were thinking that they were in way over their heads. This may be the one that they may not make it out alive.

**AN: Some of the readers asked me whether I should reveal Diane's and Luanne's fathers respectively. As I told them earlier, I will reveal info in due time. So be patient. Don't forget comment and kudos for further updates.**


End file.
